The Crest Of Loyalty Reborn
by ChibiLover123
Summary: The second season storyline, where Yumi and Obana reunite with their Digimon to save the world with Kari, T.K., and three new Digidestined. MattOC and IzzyOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the last week of summer vacation, and the older Digidestined wanted to have plenty of fun before they went back to high school. They got two beach houses for that week, and Mimi came down from America to join them. Yumi and Matt had been dating for a while, and so had Izzy and Obana, but they hadn't told anyone yet. The first few days were fine, spending the days at the beach and the nights watching movies. They had plenty of fun, but, sometimes, seeing everyone together and laughing, would remind Yumi of Miharumon. I wonder how she's doing…She thought, but she shook that thought out of her mind. The girls were having a girl's night, and were going to play truth or dare. Yumi sighed, but agreed to play. Kari went first, and chose dare. They dared her to eat a red pepper without drinking water for five whole minutes. She lasted, but just barely. As she ran to drink about a gallon of water, they turned to Yumi. "Truth or dare?" Mimi questioned. "Truth." Yumi said, not wanting an excruciating dare. What the girls didn't know was that the guys were watching them through the window. "Okay…who have you been dating?"

Yumi blushed, asking, "What makes you think I'm dating anybody?" "Just answer the question!" She was blushing hard, and whispered it into Mimi's ear. Mimi squealed, and said, "You're dating Matt?!" The guys heard, and turned, wide-eyed, to stare at Matt. "What?" he questioned, blushing. "N-Nothing…" Tai said, turning back. Mimi turned to Obana, and asked, "Truth or dare?" "Dare." Obana didn't want to say who she was dating just yet. "I dare you to tell us who you're dating!" Obana was super red, and Izzy was trying to think of some way to get the guys away from the window. Obana whispered it into her ear, but the squeals were too loud for the guys to catch who it was. They sighed as Mimi and Sora went, and then the girls started doing makeovers. 

The guys left back to their beach house, and the girls started watching movies, Chick Flicks. When they were too sleepy to stay awake anymore, they went to their rooms. As Yumi crawled into bed, she thought, I miss Miharumon…I wonder how she's doing… 

The next morning, everyone went down to the beach. When it was reaching noon, Matt and Yumi snuck off, and, unbeknownst to them, so were Izzy and Obana. When they were in the separate beach houses, everyone noticed they were gone. Tai and the other guys started searching the boy's beach house, and opened the door of Matt's room to see them kissing, with Yumi on the bed. All of them were wide-eyed, and T.K., poor thing, fell on the floor, unconscious. When T.K.'s body hit the floor, Yumi and Matt noticed the boy's presences at the door. They both got up, and said, in unison, "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!" "Really, then what is it?" Tai questioned. "We were just kissing." Yumi said, a stubborn tone in her voice.

Over the years, she'd become more and more like Miharumon, and, sometimes, that wasn't a good thing, because she also inherited Miharumon's savage temper. "You were on the bed!" "SO!?!" Yumi's temper flared slightly. Tai backed off, knowing what would happen if he tried to push her further. "And we're dating anyway, so it doesn't really matter, now does it?" Yumi said. "I guess…" Tai said, uncertainly. The guys persuaded Yumi and Matt to help them look for Obana and Izzy. Yumi, being good friends with Obana, agreed. They went into the beach house with the other girls, and looked through all the rooms. When they walked into Obana's room, Yumi questioned, getting frustrated, "Where could they be?" She heard something fall in the closet, and Tai opened the door. They had been kissing in the closet, not wanting to be disturbed, and turned to see Tai and everyone else looking at them wide-eyed. Well, the guys anyway. Joe put two and two together, and said, "Izzy was the one that Obana was dating!" Tai froze, and said, "Come out of the closet." Obana came out, followed by Izzy. 

Both were a bright red, and Izzy said, "We were just kissing…" "Leave them alone, Tai." Yumi said forcefully. The rest of the day went by rather uneventfully, and night fell. Yumi and Matt broke off from the group and sat on the beach, looking at the stars. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her shoulders, like when they were younger. Though, when they were younger, the rest of the group wasn't spying on them. "Awww! I thought they were going to kiss or something!" Tai complained quietly. "Being a couple doesn't mean you always kiss. Couples are able to enjoy each others company, too." Izzy explained. Tai was a bit peeved, and they left Matt and Yumi alone. The rest of the week had gone by, and, before they knew it, school was here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a long day of school, and Yumi was walking by her old middle school when Kari and T.K. ran over to her. "Oh, hi guys! What's up?" "Something happened to Miharumon!" Yumi understood in a moment and was running into the computer lab. "Izzy, get me into the Digital World, NOW!" "Tai's already there, don't worry." "DON'T YOU TELL ME NOT TO WORRY, NOW GET ME INTO THE DIGITAL WORLD!" She noticed a new face, and asked, "Who's this?" "Oh, that's Davis." T.K. explained. "Oh, hi Davis. Sorry I can't talk more, but my friends in trouble." She went over to the computer, and, as Davis questioned about the Digital World and Digimon, Yumi saw a light on the screen. Three lights came out, and one went into Davis's hands. It was a new model of a Digivice. Yumi held her own, and said, "I'm not waiting anymore!" She held her Digivice to the screen and was pulled in. T.K., Kari, and Davis followed her. She led the way, and saw Tai, Gatomon, Patamon, and Agumon. "Tai! Wait…where's Miharumon?" Gatomon seemed sad, and explained about the dark rings. Yumi had a bad feeling about this.

"Why are you saying this, Gatomon?" "Well, Miharumon became a powerful Digimon, like you wanted her to, and she was one of the first Digimon those dark rings went after." Yumi felt horrible, and said, her temper hot and deadly, "WHEN I SEE THAT DIGIMON EMPORER, HE'S GOING TO WISH HE WAS NEVER BORN!!!" Tai led them to a cave, and showed them a strange Digiegg. It had the Crest of Courage, and Tai said he couldn't budge it. Everyone tried, but Davis was the only one able to lift it. A strange light came from the spot the Digiegg had been, and Veemon came out. Yumi, not in the mood for pleasantries, said, "Well, I'm going to find Miharumon." She left the cave, when she heard them cry out in alarm. They ran out, with a Monochromon on their heels. "This way!" She yelled, running to the side. She saw the dark ring on the large Digimon's back, and heard it come to life, like a speaker. "So, you're one of the Digidestined?" The voice questioned. "Yes, and you must be the Digimon Emperor." She said with venom in her voice. "Well, your Digimon isn't very cooperative…" "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MIHARUMON!?!" She demanded.

"I've only tried to make her Digivolve, but she refuses. Perhaps…if you were to make her Digivolve…" "I'm not going to help you!" She snapped. "So like your Digimon. What a pity. Monochromon, capture her, and destroy the others." The others attacked, but they couldn't stop him. Yumi jumped out of the way of his attack, and saw him jump at Kari. Davis used the Digiegg of Courage to make Veemon Armor-Digivolve to Flamedramon. Flamedramon defeated Monochromon, destroying the dark ring. The Monochromon left a peaceful creature, and, with the sun setting, they pushed an extremely reluctant Yumi to go home and come back the next day. They saw a TV, and Izzy and two other kids eating brownies. They went through the TV, and landed with a powerful thud in the computer lab. Yolei wanted to go to the Digital World, and Yumi agreed, but the others persuaded them to wait until the next day. Yumi was worried about Miharumon the whole time, and went to sleep uneasily, thinking, If he hurts Miharumon, he'll have to answer to me!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, she went to the computer lab with Sora and Tai, and found Izzy already there with Yolei and Cody. Before they could go to the Digital World, their old teacher came. Tai was able to get rid of him, and they left. Yumi was wearing a white t-shirt with the Crest of Loyalty in silver on the chest. She'd made the shirt herself. She was also wearing jean shorts. They were looking for the others Digimon, and soon met up with them. Suddenly, Snimon attacked, and the Digimon were no match for him. Before Veemon could Armor-Digivolve, a hole opened up in the ground, making Davis fall, and Yumi saw Drimogemon at the bottom. She grabbed onto Davis's hand, but she was barely holding on herself. Veemon was about to help her when Mojyamon hit him off the edge, too. She grabbed onto his hand too, but the weight was too much, and all three of them fell. "AYUMIMON!!!" The cry was torn from her throat as she remembered when they'd fought Apocalymon. Then, there was darkness. When she woke up, she heard whimpering, and opened her eyes to see Miharumon tied up. "MIHARUMON!" She tried to stand, but found her arms bound behind her and her legs bound beneath her.

"Finally awake, I see." She glared at the owner of the voice, knowing it would be the Digimon Emperor, but saw someone no older than Davis or T.K. "You're the Digimon Emperor?" She questioned, disbelieving. Miharumon was snarling savagely, and that answered Yumi's questioned. They were on the edge of a canyon, and she asked, "Why are we here?" "Just watch the show." She glared at him, until she saw Davis shackled to the Cliffside. "DAVIS!!" She yelled, trying to wake him. It worked, and he looked up to see her, the Digimon Emperor, and Miharumon. "Yumi?" He questioned. "Let him go!" Yumi demanded fearlessly. "And what if I don't?" "I won't help Miharumon Digivolve!" She snapped. He showed Veemon shackled to the other side of the cliff, with a dark ring moving towards him. "And if you don't, I'll destroy him." She glared at him defiantly, not wanting to agree.

"She's not going to help you!" Miharumon snarled. He got a whip and whipped her. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT MIHARUMON!!!" Yumi yelled, kicking him with her bound feet. Miharumon shot a Howling Inferno, and he barely dodged. Suddenly, a Tempus Wing attack struck the dark ring, destroying it, and Yolei flew in, riding Halsemon. Digmon saved Veemon, and they landed on the ground. Gatomon appeared, and Wormmon tried to stop her, but she hit him. The Digimon Emperor was holding Davis's Digivice, and Wormmon hit his hand, knocking them out of his grip. Yolei caught them, and gave them to Davis. Gatomon untied Miharumon and Yumi, and Miharumon was snarling savagely, bristling and baring her fangs. Yumi's hand on her head was the only thing stopping her from ripping his throat out. "Go get him." Yumi said, a dangerous glint in her eyes as she lifted her hand. Miharumon shot a Howling Inferno, and Wormmon took the full force of it.

Yumi felt bad for Wormmon, and Miharumon only snarled as he escaped. They met up with the others, and Yumi was happy as ever. She hugged Miharumon tight, thinking, I kept my promise…that I'd see her again. They went back to their world, though most of the Digimon went back to their In-Training forms, excluding Patamon and Gatomon. "I'll get that Digimon Emperor back for hurting Miharumon, and nothing on Earth or the Digiworld can stop me!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, after school, everyone went to the computer lab except Yolei and Cody. Iinomon jumped into Yumi's arms, and it brought Yumi back to the good old days. Yolei came in with food from her family's convenient store, and gave it to the Digimon. Iinomon ate slowly, while the other In-Training Digimon ate like there was no tomorrow. Yumi smiled, and saw everyone else watching TV. It was about a kid named Ken, and about how smart he is. Yumi didn't care for it, and stood up when Cody came in. They went to the Digiworld, and Iinomon had returned to Miharumon. They got signals of Digieggs on their Digivices, and started following the signal. Yumi was just happy that Miharumon was there that she hardly noticed the hologram of the Digimon Emperor. Miharumon's familiar snarl warned her. "Leave! Only the Digidestined are allowed in the Digital World!" "We are the Digidestined!" Yumi snapped back. "Ha! That's impossible. Only perfect human beings can be Digidestined, and I'm the only perfect human being." "Yeah, perfect at being a jerk!" Yumi growled.

Miharumon completely agreed, and would have shot at him…if that had been him. Suddenly, he appeared on a Tyrannomon. "Hand over the girl and her Miharumon, and I won't have to destroy all of you." "I'll never help you make Miharumon Digivolve!" "Then she'll never Digivolve…because I'll destroy her!" "If you hurt Miharumon, then I'm gonna make you wish you had never stumbled across the Digiworld!" Veemon Armor-Digivolved to Flamedramon, but he brought out four more Tyrannomon. Hawkmon and Armadillomon Armor-Digivolved to Halsemon and Digmon, trying to help out Flamedramon.  
He said, "The Digimon that can't Armor-Digivolve are useless. I'll just destroy them!" Miharumon shot a Howling Inferno, but it didn't do much. She grabbed onto Patamon and got Gatomon on her back before running, dodging the fire-hot attacks of multiple Tyrannomon. "We need to find the Digieggs! Now!" T.K., Kari, Cody, Yumi, and the three Digimon ran, following the signal. They ran into a cave, breathing heavily. Miharumon dropped Patamon, but her ears perked when she saw a strange light. "What's that?" She questioned, and went closer. Everyone followed, and saw four Digieggs. One had the Crest of Light, another had the Crest of Hope, the one next to that had the Crest of Trust, and the one on the end had the Crest of Loyalty.

"Whose Digieggs are these?" T.K. questioned. "I'm going to try to lift it. Maybe they're ours." The younger kids agreed, and, when they stepped closer, their Digivices changed to the model the new kids had. Yumi's was pure white, and she said, "I guess this means the eggs are ours." She lifted her Digiegg in unison with T.K. and Kari, and a bright light erupted from the small place. Miharumon Armor-Digivolved to Michiyomon. Michiyomon was like a mix between Metalgarurumon and Haramon. She had Haramon's body, but Metalgarurumon's armor, only white, lined with gold. Yumi looked at her in awe, and asked, "Michiyomon?" Her Digimon nodded, and said, "Let's go show the Digimon Emperor who's the boss around here!" Yumi nodded, but looked at the lone Digiegg. "The Crest of Trust…It must be Obana's!" Michiyomon nodded as Yumi got on her back.

They flew to where the others were, and saw that the Digimon had Dedigivolved. Michiyomon used Howling Missile, which was a missile that comes out of her chest. The Tyrannomon backed off when it landed in front of them, and Michiyomon snarled at the Digimon Emperor as she landed. Yumi got off, and asked, "Didn't you say she was useless?" Michiyomon's temper began flaring. "Let's see how 'useless' she is now." Yumi lifted her hands off Michiyomon, and she shot another Howling Missile. The Tyrannomon were about to get away when Nefertimon and Pegasusmon used Golden Noose, binding them, and the missile struck hard, destroying the dark rings. She snarled as she saw the Digimon Emperor escape, but Dedigivolved to Miharumon instead of trying to chase after him. She'd learned self-control, and she needed that now more than ever.

They went back home, and Yumi held Iinomon tight as she walked home with Kari. Everyone else would leave their Digimon at the school, but Yumi didn't want to be separated from Iinomon, and took her home. After eating dinner and taking a shower, Yumi climbed into bed with Iinomon. She remembered the night that Myotismon had beaten Iinomon, but Weregarurumon saved them, and how, on that same night, Myotismon had taken Gatomon. She felt uneasy, and the only thing that calmed her was Iinomon's sleeping form beside her. She smiled sleepily, and thought, At least Iinomon's with me. It makes me feel…safer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yumi woke up to Iinomon licking her cheek, wagging her tail happily. "Great! I thought you'd never wake up!" She said happily, jumping off Yumi's chest and landed on the ground. Yumi sat up, yawning, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before swinging her legs off the bed. She sleepily changed into a white tank top and jean shorts before pulling her shoes on. She opened her bedroom door, and Iinomon ran out, wanting breakfast. Yumi smiled as she picked Iinomon up and placed her on the chair next to her. She got some cereal and some fruit, and ate slowly, unlike Iinomon, who finished quickly. Yumi washed her bowl and thought about the day before. She turned to Iinomon, and said, "We're going to pay Obana a visit." Iinomon agreed, since Yumi had already picked her up and was halfway out the door. As they were walking towards Obana's house, Iinomon asked, "Why are we going to Obana's house?" Yumi didn't hear her. She was thinking of all of the things that had happened when they'd come back from the Digital World for the first time. Iinomon nipped her arm. "OW! What?" "Why are we going to Obana's house?" Iinomon repeated. "I think that Digiegg is hers. And we'll have Akiramon added to our group." Iinomon nodded, and Yumi reached Obana's house.

She knocked, and shifted Iinomon in her arms as she waited for Obana to answer the door. When she finally did, Yumi smiled, saying, "Hi, Obana." "Hi, Yumi. What are you doing here?" "We found a Digiegg yesterday…with your crest on it. I thought it might be yours. I was going to take you, and then you'd see Akiramon again." Obana nodded, and went inside for a moment. After writing a note for her aunt and uncle, she pulled her shoes on and followed Yumi to the school. They didn't really talk, since Obana's mind was occupied with Akiramon, and Iinomon was napping soundly in Yumi's arms. When they reached the school, Yumi snuck them into the computer lab. Yumi held out her Digivice, and both girls and the Digimon were taken to the Digital World. Miharumon headed towards the cave, with Yumi and Obana right behind her. Miharumon stopped, sniffing the air. "What is it, Miharumon?" Yumi questioned, curious. Miharumon howled, and it was loud and made Yumi's ears ring.

"Why'd you do that?" Yumi questioned. "I called a friend." Yumi understood the moment Akiramon appeared before them. Obana was in tears as she hugged him tight. He hugged her back, probably near tears himself. After a few minutes, Obana stood, holding him in her arms. They continued walking, and, as Miharumon was about to walk into the cave, the ground shook, and she snarled fiercely. The Digimon Emperor appeared on a Mammothmon, and Miharumon started bristling warningly. "Obana, go into the cave and pick up the Digiegg." "What about you?" She questioned, hugging Akiramon close. "I'll be fine, but you need that Digiegg. Go!" Obana reluctantly obeyed, and Yumi took out her Digivice, and thought, This would be no problem for Endohmon or Ayumimon. She sighed. But wishing won't win this fight. Miharumon Armor-Digivolved to Michiyomon, and stood in front of Yumi protectively. Mammothmon shot Tusk Crusher, and Michiyomon shot a Howling Missile.

The attacks collided in midair, and Michiyomon couldn't see through the dust. Suddenly, Mammothmon used Freezing Breath, and shot it at Michiyomon's head. She reared suddenly, but it hurt her eyes to see. "Michiyomon! Are you okay?" Yumi questioned, worried. Michiyomon started scraping off the ice, but, when she could see almost perfectly, Mammothmon shot Tusk Crusher, hitting her and sending her flying into a tree. "Michiyomon!!!" Yumi cried, running towards her fallen Digimon. The Digimon Emperor used his whip to pin her arms to her sides, and she couldn't get any closer. He pulled her back sharply, making her fall on her behind. Michiyomon rose, shakily, to her feet, and shot a Howling Missile. Mammothmon shot Tusk Crusher, and they exploded on impact. The next moment, Mammothmon was holding Michiyomon against the tree with his tusks, crushing her. "MICHIYOMON!!!"

Yumi wished Obana would get her Digiegg already, and a thought suddenly struck her. What if it's not Obana's? She couldn't accept that! "Michiyomon, fight back!" She yelled, trying to encourage her Digimon. Michiyomon tried to force Mammothmon's tusks away, but Mammothmon put added weight, crushing her even more. "Michiyomon…" Yumi was near tears at the pain her friend was in. "Stop hurting her!" "And why should I listen to you?" She glared at him, and said, hesitantly, "If you stop…I'll make her Digivolve." Michiyomon resented the idea, and snarled as she tried to push Mammothmon away. Before she could get a reply, a strange metal claw cut through the whip binding her, and another hit Mammothmon off Michiyomon. Yumi looked to see Masahiromon, a large white jackal with metal plating around his muzzle, and metal plating along his back, along with metal wings. He had metal coverings on his paws, with large claws. The strange metal claws reattached themselves to his forefeet. Obana was on his back, and Yumi understood. That was Akiramon's Armor-Digivolved form. Michiyomon ran to Yumi, who jumped onto her back. Michiyomon shot a Howling Missile, and Masahiromon used Jackal Claw. Mammothmon's dark ring was shattered, but the Digimon Emperor escaped. Michiyomon snarled in the direction he left, and Dedigivolved to Miharumon. Obana jumped off Masahiromon, and he Dedigivolved to Akiramon, and jumped into Obana's arms.

Yumi smiled, saying, "Well, welcome to the new group, Obana!" "Whose in this group, anyway?" Obana questioned. As they walked back, Yumi described Davis, Yolei, and Cody to Obana, and told her of some of Davis's funnier antics. Obana smiled, and said, "I guess we've got our work cut out for us, huh?" Yumi nodded. "As long as I'm with my friends, it won't be hard." She said. Miharumon barked in agreement, nuzzling Yumi's hand. Obana showed Yumi her new Digivice. The body was red, and the small details were white. Yumi liked it, and they transported themselves back to the computer lab. Yumi stood, the fall making her feel dizzy, and she helped Obana up. They left as quietly as possible, holding Iinomon and Tsubasamon close. Yumi dropped Obana off at her house before heading home. Iinomon was eager to eat again, and Yumi smiled, saying, "You eat too much!" "Maybe you eat too little!" Iinomon said back, playfully batting Yumi's cheek, showing she was kidding.

"Oh, really?" Yumi smiled as she playfully tickled Iinomon, making her wriggle in her arms. When they got to Yumi's house, Yumi's mom still hadn't gotten home yet, so Yumi let Iinomon walk around while she made some rice balls and Ramen. When it was done, she set it on the table. She was about to warn Iinomon about the Ramen being too hot, but it was too late. Iinomon had half the bowl in her mouth before it began to burn. She spat it back in the bowl, her mouth burning. Yumi giggled, giving Iinomon plenty of water. Once the Ramen cooled, they ate in silence. Yumi cleaned everything up, letting Iinomon watch TV. It was another news story on Ken Ichijouji, and Yumi didn't care for it. She thought Iinomon would change the channel, but when she didn't, Yumi finished cleaning and went into the living room. "Yumi…I feel like I've…seen him before." "Iinomon, maybe you're just tired. Come on, we're going to bed."

After tucking Iinomon into her bed, she went to take a shower and change. Her mom came home when she was about to go to bed, but she said hello. After her mother unloaded on her, she went into her bedroom. She crawled into bed, hugging Iinomon to her heart. She slept peacefully the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, they freed some Gatsumon. Miharumon felt it was too easy, and never lowered her guard. Yumi, having already learned to never doubt Miharumon, never lowered her guard, either. They started heading back, when Miharumon saw something out of the corner of her eye. Her ears perked as she turned her head to see it fully. It looked like a tall black tower, but she'd never seen anything like that in the Digital World before.

"Miharumon, what's wrong?" Yumi questioned, slowing down once she noticed Miharumon had stopped. Miharumon shook her head to dislodge the worries, and trotted next to Yumi, saying, "Nothing. Thought I saw something." They were soon back in the real world, and Yumi stretched. Falling down all the time can cramp your muscles. "I've got to go, guys!" "Where are you going?" Obana questioned, finally out of the mess. "I promised to see Matt after his concert. See you guys later!" She left, Iinomon in her arms. She waited backstage until the show ended, and Matt came in. "Hey, Matt. How was your show?" "Same as always." "I'm guessing it was great, then?" He gave her a soft kiss. "Not as great as you." She smiled. She was about to say something when T.K. came in. "Hey, T.K." Yumi said, smiling.

After the greetings, they went into a hallway. While they were talking, a girl came up to them, asking the boys if they'd sign her shirt. Yumi was leaning against the window, and the girl asked, "Who's she?" Before Matt or T.K. could answer, Yumi said, "My name's Yumi. I'm Matt's girlfriend." The girl, T.K. had discovered she was Davis's sister, didn't seem pleased. Yumi glared at her, and Iinomon, seeing a threat to Yumi, growled warningly. The girl left in a huff, when Matt's Digivice gave off a signal. "Something's wrong." Yumi could tell, and all three were soon running back to the school.

They went to the Digital World, leaving Yolei behind. She had lent her Digivice to Izzy, and needed to get it back. They were near a river, and Gabumon was lying in front of the TV in pain. Miharumon went up to Gabumon, nuzzling his neck and head. He woke up, and asked, "Miharumon?" She nodded, licking his cheek. Matt was just happy Gabumon was all right. Gabumon explained about the Vegiemon and how the Digimon Emperor had taken over a city. Yumi was starting to have enough of the Digimon Emperor. Miharumon agreed with her thoughts. They went to the city, and, after telling Davis they weren't going to fight, decided to sneak in. Everyone except Gatomon, Patamon, and Armadillomon were tied up. The said Digimon had fake dark rings on them.

The guards at the door noticed an unhappy Miharumon first, and said, directing it at Gatomon, "You need to put Miharumon and her partner in a special cell. The Digimon Emperor wants no chance of them escaping." Gatomon nodded, and they went further into the city. The others were in a cell, and, when the guards were about to take Yumi and Miharumon to their cells, Gatomon, Patamon, and Armadillomon took off the dark rings, and defeated the guards. After freeing and untying everyone, they continued to try and find a way to the Control Spire. Yumi thought, If we destroy the Control Spire, would Miharumon be able to Warp-Digivolve? Her thinking had to wait as they reached the spire. They were thinking of a way to get down, when Redvegiemon attacked. Miharumon snarled, shooting a Howling Inferno. Redvegiemon dodged, grabbing her with his long arms, and squeezing. "Stop hurting her!" Yumi cried, as Miharumon's cries of pain grew louder.

Gabumon shot a Blue Blaster, but Redvegiemon shot a strange poison from his mouth, making them cough. The Vegiemon grabbed hold of them, and Yumi couldn't lift her arms. "Miharumon!" She took a step forward, but the added weight was too much. She fell forward. She cried out as Redvegiemon threw Miharumon at the Control Spire, cracking it slightly on impact. Miharumon rose, shakily, to her feet, and asked, "Yumi, are you okay?" "I'm fine, but what about you?" "I'll…be fine." She shot another Howling Inferno, but Redvegiemon dodged, hitting her into the spire again. Miharumon was starting to loose consciousness. The only thing keeping her awake was Yumi's cries. She stood, her legs shaking badly and her eyes half closed and glazed over with pain.

"Miharumon…" Yumi was near tears. To see her friend, her partner, her savior, being beaten senseless was more than she could bear. As Redvegiemon readied himself for the final attack, Yumi yelled, "MIHARUMON!!" Miharumon's eyes snapped back into focus, and she dodged the attack. It cracked the Control Spire, making it useless. The Vegiemon, seeing the threat, released Yumi. Yumi saw Gabumon about to Digivolve, and said, "Wait!" Matt looked at her strangely for a moment. "Me and Miharumon will take care of this." He understood, and Yumi said, "Miharumon, Digivolve!" Miharumon nodded as she Digivolved to Haramon. Davis and Cody were in awe. Haramon shot a Howling Tornado. It destroyed many dark rings. Gabumon decided to Digivolve anyway, and used Howling Blaster.

Soon, the Vegiemon and Redvegiemon were free from the dark rings, and Armadillomon Armor-Digivolved to Digmon to destroy the Control Spire. Garurumon was left to protect the city and its occupants, and everyone headed to the TV. Yumi was riding Haramon again, with Matt behind her. It reminded her so much of the old days, that she almost expected Myotismon to appear. She chuckled lightly at the thought, and dismounted when they reached the TV. Haramon Dedigivolved back to Miharumon, and everyone was home soon. Yumi smiled, thinking, This'll be an interesting adventure, no questions about it!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After school the next day, Yumi went to the computer lab, and Iinomon was happy to see her. She looked around to see that Cody wasn't there yet. She asked, "Where's Cody?" "He had to go to Kendo practice." Davis explained. "Oh." Iinomon was eager to go back to the Digital World, when there was a distress call from one of the Digimon. Iinomon wanted to go now more than ever. "Where's the distress call coming from?" Obana questioned, holding Tsubasamon close. "It's farther than anywhere else we've been to. Farther north." Yolei said. "We need to wait for Cody. I'm not leaving anyone behind." Yumi said stubbornly. "But the Digimon could be seriously hurt! We need to go now!" Davis said, trying to persuade her.

She was unsure of what to do, when Joe came into the room. "Joe? Why are you here?" Yumi questioned. "My Digivice was activated. Gomamon's in trouble." Iinomon was struggling hard, saying, "I don't care how annoying he is, we need to help him!" Yolei gave Yumi a questioning look. "Iinomon and Gomamon fight a lot…with each other. He's always making jokes about her, and she fights him out of anger. I'm used to it by now."

Yumi explained. They decide to go, when Cody runs in. He tries to introduce himself to Joe, but everyone drags both of them into the Digital World. Miharumon shook herself clear of snow. "Not complaining, I see." Yumi said with a smile. "I like this weather." Miharumon retorted lightly. She starts sniffing the air, but she doesn't think anything of the scent as Joe hands out hand warmers. Yolei tried to open hers, but dropped it onto the snow. It melted some snow before she picked it up, and revealed Gomamon. Miharumon was there in a moment, digging him out. Joe helped her out, and Gomamon soon woke up. "You're pretty beat up, Gomamon." Miharumon said as she tried to sooth some of the worse bruises. "I picked a fight with the Digimon Emperor, and he turned some Digimon on me."

Miharumon was already putting another reason to defeat the Digimon Emperor. Gomamon showed them where the Control Spire was, but, to get to it, they needed to cross a frozen plain. Yumi remembered when they had found one just like it on Vile Island, and how they found a hot spring. As she was reminiscing, the Digimon were breaking down trees. Everyone soon made a sled, and tied the Digimon to it. Miharumon was in the lead, and Gomamon stayed in the sled, since he was still hurt.

They set off at a thrilling pace, and Miharumon felt exhilarated. Soon, they saw a line of Frigimon in front of the spire, and Miharumon instantly saw the dark rings. They shot a Subzero Ice Punch barrage at them. "Go left!" Miharumon cried, turning the sled sharply. The punch grazed her slightly, freezing her shoulder. She broke the ice with her hard running, and shouted, "Right!" As they turned sharply, the attack grazed the sled. Before Miharumon could shout, an attack struck the ground in front of her. She didn't falter, and ran through the snow. They ran past the Frigimon, and Miharumon couldn't help but snap at a dark ring. They ran, but the Frigimon shot at a hill, making a small avalanche. Miharumon ran at it, and Yumi yelled, "GO LEFT!!" The Digimon turned sharply, and were heading towards a ditch.

As everyone else slowed down, Miharumon sped up, ready to make the jump. They jumped it, but the sled was half on the edge, half off. Miharumon pulled with all her strength, and it inspired the others to do the same. The sled was pulled up, and the Digimon started running again. Miharumon heard a river, and turned sharply, trying to avoid it, but the sled tipped over. She saw Yumi and Cody fall over the edge, and she reached for Yumi, but she slipped out of her grip. As the two fell into the freezing cold water, Miharumon yelled, "YUMI!!" Gomamon went in after them, and brought them out. Everyone brought them to a cave, and built a roaring fire to keep them warm. Yumi was rubbing her arms, trying to get warm, when Miharumon lay down on her lap. Yumi smiled, feeling warmer. Joe gave both of them tea, trying to get them warm. The others left to destroy the Control Spire, leaving Yumi, Cody, and Joe behind. Cody felt he should be out there with the others, and Yumi felt the same.

Joe explained how they were there for a reason, and they'll probably make a difference anyway. Yumi silently agreed, when Miharumon snarled, and the cave shook. They ran outside to see the Digimon Emperor and a Shellmon. Miharumon snarled, and Joe said, "Now I know why we stayed behind. To give the others enough time to destroy the Control Spire." "Then let's start." Yumi said, getting her Digivice. Miharumon Armor-Digivolved to Michiyomon, and shot a Howling Missile. Shellmon hid in his shell, and shot a powerful jet of water at her. It struck, smashing her into the Cliffside. "MICHIYOMON!" Yumi cried out as she ran to her Digimon. Shellmon tried to attack Cody, but Armadillomon Armor-Digivolved to Digmon, and protected Cody. Michiyomon stood up, but she was shot again. Michiyomon Dedigivolved to Miharumon, and Yumi lifted her onto her back.

Digmon used Gold Rush, and destroyed the dark ring on Shellmon. Suddenly, an Ebidramon grabs him, dragging him into the water. "DIGMON!" Cody yelled, running to the waters edge. Yumi ran over, and Miharumon's ears perked as she said, "They destroyed the Control Spire. Yumi, help me Digivolve." Yumi nodded as she placed Miharumon down. Gomamon Digivolved to Ikkakumon and jumped into the water to save Digmon, while Miharumon Digivolved to Haramon, and turned to the Digimon Emperor, snarling. "You wanted her to Digivolve." Yumi said, smirking. Haramon shot a Howling Tornado, but Wormmon jumped in the way, taking the full force of the blow. Yumi felt bad for the small Digimon, and said, "You don't deserve a Digimon like Wormmon. All he does is protect you and you push him aside!"

Haramon backed up her words with a snarl. "I'll do whatever I please with him!" "Not if I can help it!" Haramon shot a Howling Tornado, but he dodge, getting away as Ikkakumon brought Digmon out of the water and destroyed Ebidramon's dark ring. After everyone else joined them, they left Gomamon in charge of the area. Miharumon was angry with the Digimon Emperor, and was sympathetic towards poor Wormmon. Yumi felt it, and put a reassuring hand on her partner's head. They went back home, and Yumi was already wondering if Miharumon could Warp-Digivolve to Ayumimon and defeat the Digimon Emperor once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That Saturday, they had decided to go on a picnic in the Digital World. Yumi got some chips, dip, and extra soda before putting it in a plastic bag and scooping Iinomon up into her arms. She met everyone else in front of the middle school, and greeted them lightly. Iinomon was eager to go home, and so were the other Digimon. They started sneaking into the school, and Davis insisted they slouch. Yumi didn't want to, knowing no one would see them, and they made it to the computer lab. They sat around the computer as Yolei looked for an area without a Control Spire.

When she found one, a voice at the door made everyone's attention snap to the girl at the door. "Mimi?" Yumi questioned, not believing her own eyes. "Mimi! I thought you went home!" "I did. I just got here this morning. I need to leave tonight, though." "Awww." Yumi said, hugging Iinomon. Obana asked, "Want to go on a picnic with us?" "Where?" "In the Digital World, where else?" Obana said cheerily. Mimi agreed, and they were soon in the Digital World.

They were walking through the Digital World, and telling Mimi about the Digimon Emperor and the Control Spires. They soon set up their picnic, and started eating. Armadillomon threw some sushi for Hawkmon, but missed. Hawkmon and Yolei left so that Hawkmon could catch it, and Mimi left to find them. Yumi felt that something was wrong, and Miharumon's constant sniffing of the air confirmed her suspicions. They started looking around for them, and couldn't find a single trace of them. Yumi was worried, and Miharumon caught their scents…faintly. She followed it, and Yumi ran after her. No one else seemed to notice, and, when they were pretty far, they fell through a hole. They landed on top of Mimi and Palmon on accident.

Yumi got off quickly, and asked, "Mimi, are you okay?" "Watch out!" Yumi didn't understand until she saw a piano coming down on them. Miharumon shot a Howling Inferno, destroying the large instrument. They started running again, and Hawkmon Armor-Digivolved to Halsemon, and flew into the air. The Roachmon brothers flew after her, and Mimi had an idea. They ran to a spotlight, shone it in their eyes, and they slammed into the Control Spire that was in the area. Halsemon finished it off with a Tempus Wing. With the spire destroyed, the others found them, and the Roachmon brothers were freed from their dark rings.

Since the picnics over, they decide to head home, leaving Palmon in charge of the forest. When they get home, it's really late, and Mimi has to go home. "Bye, Mimi. I hope we see you soon!" Yumi said, hugging her friend. Obana agreed, and they started heading home. Iinomon said, "Reminds me of the good old days!" "Everything reminds me." Yumi said, smiling. Iinomon's tail was wagging, and she snuggled into Yumi's arms. She slept the rest of the way home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They had decided to destroy as many Control Spires as possible, and were destroying them at an alarming rate. Everyone had come back from the Digital World, and Izzy said, "There's one Control Spire left to destroy today." Yumi sighed, and Davis said, "We'll take care of it!" Not half an hour later, Gardromon had them outnumbered. They decided to head back, and were running towards the TV. Yumi was behind Kari when a Gardromon blew up the TV. Miharumon shot a Howling Inferno, shutting it off. They hid in an alley, and Kari sent them an e-mail.

Yumi felt something bad was going to happen, when a Gardromon caught sight of them. Miharumon shot a Howling Inferno, quieting the Digimon, but a whole army of others already knew where they were. Gatomon and Miharumon Armor-Digivolved to Nefertimon and Michiyomon. Yumi jumped on Michiyomon's back, and both Digimon took off. Michiyomon shot a Howling Missile, but it took out only four Gardromon. They were looking for more TV's, but there were none left in that area.

They tried to find a way to leave, when a group of Gardromon shot Nefertimon down, taking Kari with her. Michiyomon flew lower, shooting a Howling Missile, when she noticed Flamedramon and Pegasusmon. They were about to leave when Andromon appeared. Michiyomon wagged her metal tail in delight. "It's the same Andromon?" Yumi questioned. Michiyomon nodded, and her tail stopped wagging abruptly when she noticed Andromon was wearing a dark ring. Flamedramon attacked him, but he used Lightning Blade, knocking Flamedramon out of the sky in one fell swoop. Flamedramon hit the ground, hard, and Dedigivolved to Veemon.

T.K. jumped off Pegasusmon, who used Star Shower. Andromon blocked, using Lightning Blade, and knocking Pegasusmon out of the sky, making him Dedigivolve to Patamon. Michiyomon shot a Howling Missile, which Andromon caught and threw it into a building. Michiyomon ran at him, gripping his arm with her teeth. He picked her up, but she snarled. Yumi remembered when Miharumon had fought Andromon before, and nearly been killed. She took a step forward, and Andromon smashed Michiyomon into the ground. She cried out in pain, and said, "Yumi, take them and run!" "I'm not leaving you!" Yumi said stubbornly.

Davis said, "Maybe we should listen to her." "I'm not losing her!" Yumi yelled, as Andromon prepared to finish her off. "MICHIYOMON!!!" A Tempus Wing struck him, knocking him off. Digmon and Halsemon came into view, and Michiyomon moved away from Andromon, breathing heavily. "Michiyomon, are you okay?" Yumi asked, at Michiyomon's head. "I'm fine now. Don't worry, Yumi." She licked Yumi's face, trying to reassure her. Yumi smiled, and saw Andromon pick up Kari. "Put her down!" Yumi yelled. Michiyomon backed up her words with a snarl. Andromon was trying to remember, and Kari's Digivice fell on him, shining a bright pink light. He remembered them, and put Kari down before breaking his dark ring. Yumi looked around, and asked, "Where's Obana?" "She went to get Izzy." Tai explained. Andromon destroyed the Control Spire, and started reprogramming the Gardromon.

He was left to protect the city, and they went to the area next outside of the dome, and were soon home again. Izzy and Obana had been waiting for them, and Izzy was mad. As they left the school, he complained that he had a right to know what was going on. Tai apologized, and Izzy forgave him. He explained that the new Digivices had three settings, Digital, Detect, and Discover. He thought they should call them D-3's from now on. Obana nodded, and they headed home, since their parents were waiting for them. When Yumi got home, her mom wasn't there yet. She decided to call Matt, just to talk. When he answered, she said, "Hey, Matt. It's me. I wanted to know if you wanted to do something on Friday." "I can't. Sorry." "It's okay. What are you doing, anyway?" "Do you really want to know?" "Yes. What is it?" "Davis's sister found out I was lying when I told her that Davis was at T.K.'s house, and she said I needed to go on a date with her so she wouldn't tell her parents."

Yumi was fuming on the other end. "Is that okay, Yumi?" Matt asked, cautiously. "It's fine. Only once." She had a dangerous edge to her voice, and Matt said, "Well, I'm making dinner. Call you tomorrow?" "Sure." After saying their goodbyes, Yumi hung up the phone and slammed her fist into the counter. "The next time I see her, she'll wish she'd never been born!" Iinomon was careful around her, and Yumi went to sleep fitfully, trying to think of fitting ways to torment Davis's sister.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They were walking by the middle school during Davis's soccer practice, and Yumi said, watching his sliding block, "I could do better than that." "Yumi, we all know you're a great soccer player, now stop being like that." Tai said. The soccer coach saw her, and waved. She waved back, smiling, when he beckoned her over. Holding Iinomon to her chest, she ran over. "Yumi, being part of the champion team before, do you think you could help the team practice? It would be a big help." "I'd love to, coach." She said, smiling. He called the team over, and told them that their first scrimmage was against last year's champions, led by Ken Ichijouji.

He put a hand on Yumi's shoulder, saying, "And we have our own champion here to help us practice. Yumi was captain the last two years she was at this middle school. A soccer legend." Davis seemed dumbstruck, and said, "I didn't know you played soccer." "I do plenty." She said, making Iinomon stay still in her arms. They went to the computer lab and looked him up. It said he was the captain of his soccer team, and scored an amazing 45 goals last season, almost breaking Yumi's record of 47. "Like he'll break my record." She said. "Oh, be a good sport, Yumi." "I am a good sport, Tai." She retorted. Davis could hardly wait for Saturday, and Yumi trained the whole team tirelessly until then.

Everyone went, and were sitting in the bleachers as Davis and his team stretched, awaiting the other team. Iinomon was fast asleep, and Yolei was eager to meet Ken in person. Yumi just wanted to know if her training had paid off. The team came, but Ken wasn't there. Davis was disappointed, but played great the first half of the game. They had a one-point lead, and Davis was on top of the world. "Davis, they could still win. Be careful." Yumi warned. "What? It's not like Ken's gonna show up." At that moment, a taxi pulled up, and Ken stepped out. Davis's jaw dropped, and Yumi said, "You were saying?" Ken spotted them, and stopped.

Iinomon's nose twitched, and she perked in Yumi's arms. Yumi looked at him closely, while Yolei was going crazy. Iinomon thought he smelled like…she must be crazy! That can't be him! Can it? Davis went back on the field and everyone went back to the bleachers. The game took a drastic turn, with the other team winning. "Whoa! He's good!" Tai said, amazed. "I could beat him." Yumi said, glaring at nothing in particular.

Ken was about to score the final goal, but Davis did a sliding tackle. The game ended, and Davis went to apologize for Ken's leg. "If I had been out there, our team would have won!" Yumi pouted. "Why don't you challenge him? See who's better?" "I guess…Fine, I'll ask." She got up, Iinomon in her arms. She went towards Davis and Ken, and said, "That was a great game." Both boys nodded. "Ken, I was wondering if you'd want to play a little one-on-one. Just for fun." After a moment of thought, he agreed. Iinomon was looking at him untrustingly, and Yumi said, "Davis, can you hold her for me?" He nodded, taking Iinomon. She got a soccer ball, and walked onto the field. No one except Tai, Kari, T.K., Yolei, Cody, Davis, and the Digimon were there, and everyone wondered how it was going to turn out.

It was a heated game from the start, neither person holding anything back. In an hour, it was a tied game. Both were tired, and Yumi said, "Next person to score wins." Ken agreed, and she ran, getting to the ball first. She was nearly at the goal when he tried to tackle her. She kicked the ball up, jumping over him, and did a high kick, making it fly into the net. She was breathing heavily, and smiled, saying, "That was a good game." He nodded, breathing heavily. She looked at her watch, and said, "It was nice to meet you, Ken, but I need to head home. Maybe I'll see you again sometime."

He nodded as she walked to Davis, taking Iinomon, and waved at him. As they were heading home, Davis was amazed by her playing, and asked if she could personally train him. "Maybe. I'll have to think about it." He seemed downhearted, and she smiled, saying, "I'm kidding! Of course I will. You're my friend." Davis's spirits were lifted, and she said, "Someday, you'll be as good a player as I am." "Really?" She nodded.

The next day, Cody was on the computer, and found a Control Spire in a once clear area. It was in the Forbidden Valley of No Return. "Well, we should be heading there, then." Yumi said, tired. They were soon in a desert, and it reminded Yumi of all the times they'd had to walk through a burning hot desert. Miharumon would have complained if she hadn't learned self-control. "We need to be quiet, or we'll loose the element of surprise!" Yumi said, putting a finger to her lips. Suddenly, Yolei and Hawkmon were dragged into the sand. Yumi stopped, shocked, and asked, "What happened?" Suddenly, the others were dragged into the sand, and Miharumon started digging, with Yumi beside her. "Where'd they go?" She questioned, digging frantically. "We need to find them before something bad happens." "Too late." She heard the Digimon Emperors voice say. She was on her feet in a moment, yelling, "What have you done with my friends?!" "Come and see for yourself, if you dare!"

She started running towards the voice, with Miharumon beside her, and she saw him on a hill, and her friends and their Digimon bound on a strange piece of rock. "Let them go!" She demanded, and Miharumon snarled. "I don't think I will." He snapped his fingers, and a huge Digimon appeared behind her friends. "Deltamon." Miharumon said, still snarling. "I'll spare them…only if you promise to come with me quietly." Yumi had her pride, and she never gave in without a fight. "I won't promise anything to you." She said, a dangerous edge to her voice. Miharumon's snarl shot up in her throat, backing up Yumi's statement. "Then they'll be eaten." Before he could enforce the order, she said, "Stop! I'll…I'll go with you quietly, just…just don't hurt my friends." "Fine." Miharumon knew this was the only way.

When Digmon appeared, followed by the other Armor-Digivolved Digimon and their partners. "But…how?" She questioned, shocked. She looked at what she thought had been her friends and their Digimon, and they turned into Bakemon. She glared at the Digimon Emperor, and said, "You tricked me! That'll be the last thing you ever do!" Obana got off Masahiromon's back, and said, "You'll pay for what you've done!" Yumi held up a hand, saying, "I'll take him on. You guys destroy the Control Spire." She smirked. "He's about to meet an old friend of mine. Haramon."

Obana understood, and took Masahiromon to destroy the tower as the others fought the Bakemon. Miharumon snarled, shooting a Howling Inferno, but Wormmon got in the way. She said, "If you wanted to lose, you could have just told me." Miharumon ran up at him, shooting a Howling Inferno. He dodged, and Yumi came at him from the side, tackling him. They started sliding down the hill, and she pushed him away as they reached the base of it. "You're just like us! Why do you think you're superior?" Yumi demanded. She noticed some blood on his leg, and remembered how Davis had cut Ken on accident when he did that sliding block. "It…can't be."

Miharumon said, "I thought that they were the same person! I should have destroyed him when I had the chance!" "I see you've figured it out. Yes, I'm Ken Ichijouji." She stood up, saying, "And I thought you were a normal kid. I can't believe I…considered making you my friend." "I don't need friends!" "Then you'll never truly live!" She snapped back as he jumped onto a large flying Digimon. "And I thought…you were a good person. Maybe you were…once."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They were with Izzy in the computer lab the next day, and Yumi told them that the Digimon Emperor was Ken. Yolei wasn't there, and Iinomon was bristling, saying, "I say we go and confront him now! I want to give him a piece of my mind! And get back at him for all those whippings." She said the last sentence quieter, but Yumi heard. "That little jerk is going down!" She said, a dangerous glint in her eyes. Yolei came with food, and, as the Digimon ate, they found out where he lived. When the Digimon were done eating, they headed to his apartment building. While they were outside and about to go inside, they heard police sirens. They went to check it out, and heard that Ken ran away. "I bet I know where he is." Yumi said. They went back to the computer lab, and soon persuaded Izzy to let them go to the Digital World. Once there, they found themselves in a barren wasteland with pools of lava scattered about. Suddenly, five Meramon jumped out of a pool of lava.

The other Armor-Digivolved Digimon tried to stop them, when the Digimon Emperor showed up, with Skullgreymon. "No…not again." Miharumon lowered her ears, saying, "Everyone, back off." He defeated the other Digimon easily, and he blew up the Control Spire. The Digimon Emperor set a large group of Darktyrannomon on him. He defeated them single-handedly. He was out of energy, and Dedigivolved to Agumon…Tai's Agumon. "Agumon!" Yumi yelled, running to him. Miharumon followed her. A flying Digimon went and picked him up by the tail, and Miharumon shot a Howling Inferno. It seemed annoyed, and whipped at them with its tail. It missed Miharumon, but hit Yumi hard. She nearly fell into a pool of lava, and was only holding on by her elbows. She opened her eyes to see the Digimon wrap its tail around Miharumon, and take off, carrying her with it. "MIHARUMON!!!" Yumi yelled, pulling herself up. "Bring them back! MIHARUMON!!"

She stood up, and ran after them, desperate to get Miharumon back. "Yumi, it's no use! You'll never catch them!" "I need to try! MIHARUMON!!!" She ran until she was exhausted, and fell on her knees, tears falling from her eyes. "Miharumon! Miharumon!! Come back, Miharumon!!!" No one knew how to console her, and she seemed…broken. Not physically, but it was as if her spirit was shattered. They brought her back to the real world, and, the next day, were going to go back to save Agumon and Miharumon. Yumi was waiting in the computer lab with Izzy, Tai, Cody, and the other Digimon. When she looked at them, she always thought of Iinomon, and then of what Ken must be doing to her right then, and it brought tears to her eyes and a sob to her throat. When Davis, Kari, and T.K. came, they were ready to go. Yolei came, but said she didn't feel up to going.

Yumi didn't say anything, and everyone else said she should stay. Is this how Endohmon felt when I was kidnapped by Myotismon? She thought as they went to the Digital World. They were back at the barren, fiery wasteland, and were with Tentomon and his…tree? He was looking around for Agumon and Miharumon, and Yumi sat down, hugging her knees to her chest. I miss…Miharumon. I want her back. Why'd he have to take her! Of all the Digimon in the Digital World, he had to take her! She thought, near tears.

They got a message that Agumon and Miharumon were in Rail Town. She stood up, and they walked, at the quickest pace besides running, to Rail Town. They were looking around for both Digimon, when Yumi heard a train. She stopped, and saw it rush by with Agumon riding it. When the train stopped, he jumped off into Tai's arms. "Agumon, where's Miharumon?" Agumon seemed downhearted as he said, "I don't know. He's been experimenting on us with our Digivolving…I don't know what happened to her after that." "Why don't you know?!" "Calm down, Yumi." Kari said, trying to console her. "I can't! Miharumon wouldn't stop trying to find me, so why can't I find her? I need to help her! She's probably hurt, and I can't protect her…" Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and Tai said, "Look…we'll find her, Yumi. We won't rest until we do. After all…she'd do the same for any of us." Yumi dried her tears, and said, "I'm just worried." "I understand. They were walking, and Tai was carrying Agumon on his back.

Yumi was deep in thought when she heard Ken say, "Look who's here." She turned around sharply, and said, glaring at him hotly, "What have you done to Miharumon? Let her go!" "I don't think I will. You see…I've finally been able to make her Digivolve without you. Haramon," Haramon appeared, but her fur was black and the Crest of Loyalty on her foreleg was white, "Destroy them." Haramon shot a Howling Tornado, but everyone dodged. "Haramon! Haramon, it's me!! Yumi!!!" She tried to use Slashing Fangs on her, but she missed. Yumi said, "Haramon…you're my friend. Please…break free." Haramon seemed to be trying and breaking free. "Destroy her first." Ken said. Haramon used Slashing Fangs, and she cut Yumi's cheek. Yumi held a hand up to her cheek, but the blood seeped through her fingers.

"Haramon, please…I don't want you to get hurt. Please…" Tears were filling her eyes again, "Come back to yourself, Haramon." Haramon froze when a tear rolled down Yumi's cheek and fell to the floor. "What are you waiting for? Destroy her!" Ken demanded. "Haramon…if you really want to destroy me…I won't stop you. If it'll make you happy…I'll do it." "Yumi, what are you saying? Get away from her!" Tai yelled. Yumi blocked out her friends voices. She was completely focused on Haramon. Haramon walked up to her, and Yumi flinched when she was in front of her. When it looked like Haramon was going to attack, Yumi closed her eyes, the tears still flowing from her eyes.

She felt something strange on her face, and opened her eyes to see Haramon licking her tears away. "Haramon…" Yumi said, hugging her. Haramon's fur was turning from black to white, and the crest on her foreleg was turning from white to black. She ripped the dark ring off, saying, "I'm sorry I hurt you, Yumi." She said, looking at the blood still flowing from the cut on Yumi's cheek. "It's not your fault, Haramon. It's not your fault…" Yumi said into Haramon's fur, seeking comfort in it. The Digimon Emperor summoned Darktyrannomon and some of the flying Digimon. Veemon and Armadillomon Armor-Digivolved to Flamedramon and Digmon, and defeated the Darktyrannomon, though they couldn't hit Ken.

Gatomon and Patamon Armor-Digivolved to Nefertimon and Pegasusmon, and they fought the flying Digimon. Ken jumped to the ground, and put a dark spiral on Agumon, making him Dark-Digivolve into an evil Metalgreymon. Haramon snarled, saying, "Yumi, I need to stop him!" Yumi nodded, saying, "If Agumon can go to Metalgreymon, you can go to Endohmon! Let's do this!" Haramon nodded as she Digivolved to Endohmon. She used Leaf Hurricane, knocking Metalgreymon back before he could hit Tai. "Metalgreymon, it's me! Endohmon! Break free of his control!" Metalgreymon didn't seem to hear her, and tried to hit her with his metal claw. She blocked with a shuriken, and said, "Metalgreymon, don't make me hurt you!" "As if you could!" Ken retorted. Metalgreymon used Giga Blaster, hitting Endohmon dead on. She flew back, Dedigivolving to Miharumon. Miharumon stood as Pegasusmon and Nefertimon used Golden Noose, binding him. He broke free, and he shot Giga Blaster at Flamedramon and Digmon.

Ken got away on Metalgreymon, and Yumi put Miharumon on her back. Tai was beating himself up about the whole thing when Yolei and Matt showed up. Matt jumped out, and saw the cut on Yumi's cheek. "What happened?" He questioned. "It's a long story." She admitted. It took them quite a while to explain what had happened, and Tai was on the tracks, beating himself up about it. Matt walked up to him, punching him. Davis didn't know what was going on, and was shocked when Tai thanked Matt. "I was just beating myself up for something that was out of my control…the priority now is to find Agumon!" Everyone agreed, and Yumi said, "But…we'll have to actually fight him." "We can do it. He'd rather have us defeat him then stay a slave, Yumi." Matt said. She nodded, saying, "Then Endohmon will help."

They all got into the cart and sailed towards wherever Metalgreymon was, hoping to save him. Tentomon came, and they got an e-mail from Izzy saying that Ken and Metalgreymon had been spotted south of where they were. Matt sent Tentomon to find Garurumon, but Davis felt uneasy about fighting Metalgreymon. T.K. argued that it was the only way, and they started fighting. Miharumon was sleeping on Yumi's lap in the front car, and Yumi was thinking of the most painless way to destroy the dark spiral. Cody got a signal for a Digiegg, and they stopped the cars. They got out, but Yumi left Miharumon to sleep in the car. The Crest of Friendship was chiseled into the Cliffside, and they looked into a hole to see a Digiegg with the Crest of Friendship on it. Everyone tried to lift it, but it was no use.

It was Davis's turn, but he barely tried before saying he couldn't do it. Yumi sighed, when a horrible buzzing sound came to her ears. She turned around to see Flymon attacking them. She jumped to the side, away from a stinger, when Veemon Armor-Digivolved to Flamedramon, and attacked Flymon. He missed, and Hawkmon Armor-Digivolved to Halsemon. Halsemon missed, and Flymon's buzzing got worse. Yumi covered her ears, closing her eyes. She heard Miharumon yelp in pain, and opened her eyes to see Patamon and Miharumon being taken away by Flymon. "MIHARUMON!!" Without thought, she ran after Flymon, panicking at the thought of losing Miharumon again.

Flamedramon, Halsemon, T.K., and Davis were right behind her, and Metalgreymon landed in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?" Ken questioned. She glared at him, when she noticed Flymon hovering next to him, both Digimon in his grip. "MIHARUMON!!" "Ha! Soon, your precious friend will be under my control…and there's nothing you can do about it!!" "I can try!" She yelled, running forward. Metalgreymon used Mega Claw. Tai pushed her forward, out of the way. Yumi scrambled to her feet, and saw Ken about to put the dark spirals on Patamon and Miharumon. Both were struggling fiercely. Suddenly, Garurumon appeared, snatching the two Digimon out of Flymon's grip and destroying his dark ring. He landed in front of Matt, and Yumi ran to Miharumon, hugging her tight. "I thought I lost you again!" "You'll never lose me." Miharumon said, licking her face. Armadillomon and Gatomon Armor-Digivolved to Digmon and Nefertimon, and they all attacked. Yumi let go of Miharumon, saying, "It's time we got serious."

Miharumon nodded as she Digivolved all the way to Endohmon. She used Leaf Hurricane, but he dodged. She took out some exploding tags, and did a hand sign. As they wrapped, glowing, around his arm, she whispered, "I'm sorry." A single tear rolled down her cheek as she did another hand sign. They exploded with tremendous force, but it didn't break the dark spiral. Metalgreymon shot a Mega Claw at Yumi, but Endohmon ran, with ninja speed, and saved her. Davis wasn't doing anything, and Flamedramon Dedigivolved to Veemon. "Davis, you don't understand friendship." Yumi said as Endohmon put her down. "You need to be willing to go all the way…for the people you care about. I remember…when I thought I couldn't do it. That I wasn't strong enough." She smiled, "But Miharumon…was so precious to me…that I was willing to give my life for hers…and gave birth to Ayumimon.

Davis, you can do it if you want to." Davis understood, and his Digivice began to react with the Digiegg of Friendship. It floated over to him, and it helped Veemon Armor-Digivolve to Raidramon. Raidramon shot at the dark spiral, but it didn't work. Garurumon and Raidramon attacked at the same time, destroying the dark spiral. Metalgreymon Dedigivolved all the way back to Agumon, and the Digimon Emperor jumped onto his flying Digimon.

Tai was so happy that Agumon was okay, and Endohmon Dedigivolved to Miharumon. Miharumon was just as happy as Tai, and they headed home. Izzy sent Tentomon to spy on Ken, and Davis was 'officially' added to the group. Yumi smiled, and Iinomon smiled lightly in her sleep. Yumi looked down at her partner, thinking, We'll get back at Ken for what he did! You can count on it, Iinomon!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A few days later, Yumi woke up to Iinomon licking her face. "What is it, Iinomon?" Yumi questioned, lifting Iinomon off her chest. "We got a message from Sora. Biyomon's in trouble!" Yumi sat up sharply, saying, "Really?" Iinomon nodded, and Yumi put her down, and ran to her closet. After she changed, she scooped up Iinomon and ran out of her apartment. She was breathing heavily when she reached the school, but she didn't slow her pace. In fact, she tried to go faster. She reached the computer lab to see Sora and Davis already there. She sat down in a chair, waiting for the others as Iinomon wiggled in her arms, feeling suppressed and uneasy, before finally settling. No sooner had she rested her head than Cody and Yolei ran in. She sighed. She looked up questioningly, asking, "Where are the others?" "I don't know. I didn't see T.K. on his way." Yolei said. "I'll call Obana." Yumi said, taking out her cell phone. She waited a few moments before Obana answered. "Hey, Obana. Where are you? We need you down here." "I'm…busy right now." "What are you doing that's so important?"

Obana hesitated before saying, "I'm with Izzy at a café for lunch. I can't leave. The foods on its way. It would be rude." "Fine. Have a great time." Yumi said grumpily. When her cell phone clicked closed, Sora asked, "Is she coming?" "No, she's…out right now. She can't make it." They decided to go without the others, and went to the Digital World. Once there, they were caught in a small gust of wind. Yumi shielded her eyes with her arms, bracing herself, as Miharumon lowered herself closer to the ground, closing her eyes. When the sand stopped blowing, they looked to find themselves in what looked like the old west. Miharumon perked her ears, obviously thinking they'd find Biyomon here, and trotted ahead before slowing down, looking back at the others as they failed to respond. Yumi was the first to follow Miharumon, and the others followed suit.

As they searched the seemingly deserted town, Miharumon was able to hear a few notes from a piano being played. She perked instantly, looking around for the source of the music. Yumi noticed, asking, "Miharumon, what is it? Have you caught Biyomon's scent?" "No, but I hear music. Someone might be playing it. At least we'll be able to find someone to help us look." Everyone agreed with the idea, and followed Miharumon as she trotted, then ran, through the dusty streets, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

They soon reached a saloon, and it seemed unoccupied. Yumi sighed. She was about to turn and leave when she heard a voice say, "Well, hello there!" She turned to see what looked like a giant star with eyes. "Starmon. I haven't seen you in a while." Miharumon said casually, having obviously met the Digimon before. "Why, if it isn't Miharumon! Why, I haven't seen you in ages!" "I know." "Well, come up with your friends and get some welcome milk!" He slid nine glasses of milk down the counter, and everyone sat down. They drank the cold milk eagerly after having searched through a desert, screaming Biyomon's name. Sora asked, "Have you seen a Biyomon anywhere? We're looking for her." "Oh, I think I know who that is."

He showed some 'Wanted' posters, showing Biyomon. Miharumon instinctively jumped to her feet, asking, "Why is Biyomon wanted?" "For going against the Digimon Emperor." "Well, then we don't have to worry about here then, do we?" Starmon stiffened. "Being a law-abiding Digimon, you wouldn't help the Digimon Emperor, right?"

She was making dangerous accusations, but Yumi has trusted her instinct ever since what she now called 'The Pagumon Incident'. "Actually, Miharumon…I have something to tell you." Miharumon stiffened, bristling, as he removed his cowboy hat, showing a dark ring. His eyes glowed red as he said, "Now that I have all of you, he'll give me a promotion, especially since I also captured his secret weapon." Miharumon snarled harshly, but it was cut short as Yumi dragged the people closest to her out the door at a run. They didn't get far before Starmon noticed they were gone and went outside. He used Star Shower, and the large objects crashed around them.

Miharumon snarled when one grazed her side. Yumi stopped as one crashed in front of her, sending a mushroom of dust and debris into the air. She shielded her face with her arms, and accidentally tripped into the hole, since her speed had still been moving her forward. She was getting out of the hole the obstruction had made, and saw another one coming for her.

She closed her eyes, ready for the searing pain, but it never came. Instead, she heard Miharumon use Howling Inferno, blasting the large star off course. Yumi got up to see the others unconscious, and Miharumon turned, angry beyond belief, and glared at Starmon. "Traitor!" She snarled, the fur rippling on her back as if an electric charge was running through it. Yumi stood up straight, but, before she could make Miharumon Armor-Digivolve, a star came crashing down, throwing her back with tremendous force. She flew back, smashing into a rock, and the world went black. Miharumon was shocked at first, then outraged. She shot a Howling Inferno, but he dodged…barely. She ran at him full speed, her fangs sinking into his arm. He tried to wave her off, but she refused to let go. He was able to throw her into the air, and she shot a Howling Inferno at him.

He dodged, using Star Shower, and all of the attacks converged on her, hitting her hard from all sides. She fell to the ground beaten, bruised, and unconscious. The only thing showing she was alive was the regular rising and falling of her chest and sides. The next think Miharumon knew, she was in what seemed to be a dog carrier, and snarled, when she noticed she was wearing a muzzle and that her neck was chained to the back of the small cage. She growled, biting the chain around her neck. Starmon appeared at the front of the cage, saying, "Well, you don't need to be so impatient! You'll be with the Digimon Emperor soon enough." She snarled, snapping at him, though she missed. "Whoa! You should try to control that temper of yours!" He commented before leaving. She snarled, glaring at nothing in particular, when she heard a voice ask, "Miharumon, are you alright?"

Miharumon looked through her bars and saw Yumi in a cell with all the others, tied up. "Yumi! Does it hurt?" She obviously meant Yumi's back and head, seeing as she smacked them against a rock. "I'll be fine." Miharumon perked as a familiar scent wafted past her nose. "Biyomon!" Everyone wondered what she meant until Sora found Biyomon at the back of the cell, beaten nearly senseless. Biyomon explained what had happened, and Miharumon's snarl rose to a terrifying pitch as she heard of another Starmon deception.

After a while, Deputymon arrived, and Miharumon looked at him, suspicious. After showing he didn't have any dark rings, he asked for the girls, and only the girls, to come and play cards with him. He untied Yumi, Yolei, and Sora, but couldn't find the key for Miharumon's personal cage. They ended up bringing the whole thing, and were soon at a card table. As he elaborately shuffled the cards, Yumi sighed, her hand hanging in front of the Miharumon's cage. They were about to start playing when Starmon appeared. Miharumon shook the cage, trying to get free, and Yumi was on her feet. After some boring talking, they were going to do it the western way, with a standoff. The girls didn't even know whom to root for. Unfortunately, Starmon won using Star Shower. A stray star struck Miharumon's cage, ripping it wide open. Miharumon was free, and jumped out, ready to get revenge. She shot a Howling Inferno, but he dodged, almost getting hit by Lightning Blade. Yumi turned to see Davis coming up, riding on Raidramon.

She was relieved, if anything, and took out her Digivice. Miharumon Armor-Digivolved to Michiyomon, and, snarling, shot a Howling Missile. Starmon dodged, being grazed by the explosion, and used Star Shower. Raidramon was caught in the attack, and a star was heading straight for Yumi. She closed her eyes, prepared for the pain to come, but it didn't come. She heard it make contact, and opened her eyes to see Michiyomon standing over her, the star disintegrating from its spot on her back. "Michiyomon!" She said, worried at the pained look on her partners face. "I'm fine, just move!" Yumi, not ready to argue just yet, moved away. Michiyomon turned around to face Starmon, and shot a Howling Missile in unison with Halsemon's Tempest Wing. It struck, and Starmon flew through the air, hitting the Control Spire, destroying it.

Michiyomon Dedigivolved, and ran towards him. Yumi followed, and they found him beaten up, but free from the dark ring. Eventually, they were going to leave, bidding farewell to Starmon, when Deputymon appeared. He insisted that they play cards, and it was the most boring thing any of them had ever done. Yumi sighed, leaning her head on her hand, and Miharumon agreed, putting her head on her paws. Yumi smiled, rubbing Miharumon's head in a rough yet playful manner, making her partner wag her tail and feign biting her hand. That was the most fun they'd had the whole time, and that's saying something!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Yumi was walking by the middle school again, Iinomon in her backpack, when she noticed that Kari seemed…out of it. She went up, but Kari seemed paranoid. "Calm down, Kari. It's just me." She seemed to relax. "What's wrong? You don't look so good." "I'm just not sleeping very well. I'll be fine." "Okay…" Yumi said uncertainly, but kept walking to the high school. The whole day, she was wondering what could be wrong with her friend. "She probably watched a scary movie or something." Iinomon said as they walked by the middle school on their way to Yumi's. Yumi looked to her right, at the beach, when she saw Kari. She stopped when she noticed Kari seemed to be…disappearing. "Kari? Kari!!" She yelled, worried. Gatomon appeared beside her, but a truck passed by. When the truck passed, Kari was gone, and her backpack fell to the ground. "KARI!!" Yumi yelled, and Iinomon poked her head out of her backpack, sniffing the air. "Where is she, Iinomon?"

"I…don't know." Yumi ran to where Kari disappeared, and Iinomon said, "Her scent stops here. I can't follow her." Yumi sighed in despair, and said, "We need to tell the others!" She ran with Gatomon to the computer lab, and said, breathless, "Kari's…disappeared." They were all surprised. "She just…vanished. I saw her looking over the beach, and the next minute, she was gone!" Davis thought she was in the Digital World, but T.K. kept saying she wasn't. "Where is she, T.K.?" Yumi questioned. "She said…she had gone to the beach…when she started disappearing in class…" In a moment, he ran out of the room, with Patamon and Gatomon right behind him. Yumi sighed, scooping Iinomon into her arms. She turned to the others, saying, "I'll e-mail you if we find her!" Before running out of the lab, running to the beach.

T.K. was running along the length of it, and Yumi sighed before following him. She followed him to a grassy hill, where he shouted Kari's name. Yumi sighed. It's not like she could stop him or anything, so she just sat down. Patamon joined him, when a pink light shone in the sky. Yumi was on her feet in a moment and ran over, seeing Kari. She was calling to them, and they jumped into the light, vanishing. They fell on a ledge overlooking a dark beach. Yumi stood, and saw Kari running below them, waving. She waved back, when she saw a large flying Digimon. Patamon Armor-Digivolved to Pegasusmon and fought the Digimon. Gatomon couldn't Armor-Digivolve, because Kari didn't have her Digivice or D-Terminal. Gatomon jumped on Pegasusmon's back, instructing him to hit the lighthouse, so she could Digivolve.

He shot it, revealing it to be a Control Spire, and it fell. A pink column of light appeared, and Gatomon jumped in, Digivolving to Angewomon. Yumi had climbed down by this time, and Angewomon destroyed the Digimon with Heaven's Charm. Angewomon came down, and released the dark colored Scubamon from the dark spirals. They looked normal, until they began to transform into strange, shadowy figures. They grabbed Kari, and Yumi ran forward, tackling one, but it threw her off. Iinomon snarled, Digivolving to Miharumon.

Yumi got up on her hands and knees, shaking the sand from her hair, and heard one say, "She's powerful, too. I can feel it. We could take her instead." Yumi stood up, to feel one grab her by the arm. She resisted, but they started pulling her into the water. When it reached her knees, she yelled, "MIHARUMON!!!"

With the Control Spire destroyed, Miharumon could Digivolve, but she didn't Digivolved to Haramon. She Warp-Digivolved to Ayumimon, and ran over the water, using Ice Sword. The being dodged, retreating from Ayumimon's light, and Ayumimon grabbed Yumi, running back to shore. After setting her down, she turned to see them coming back, and used Wind Blade, a shot of wind in the shape of wind. It flew over the water, making a wave in front of it before striking a creature, making it disintegrate.

The beings retreated, and a light appeared in the sky. Ayumimon picked Yumi up, and they went home through the light, and Yumi felt safer then she'd felt in quite a while.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They had been traveling through this forest for quite a while, and Miharumon was getting hungry. After Miharumon's last complaint, Yumi said, "Miharumon, if we turn around, we'll never find the Digiegg." Miharumon knew that was true, but the others seemed fine with the consequences. T.K. was overlooking the lake, and saw a restaurant across from them. They soon reached it, and had a feast. Yumi wasn't that hungry, but Miharumon cleared a whole table of food. Yumi smiled, and finished her food. She felt she knew this place, but shook the feeling away. Yolei went to pay the bill, and a small argument broke out. Yumi sighed, standing. Obana followed her as they went to the cash register. Yumi saw Digitamamon and wondered where she'd seen the Digimon before. The memory nagged at her incessantly, and she asked, "Yolei, what's the matter?" "He won't take my money." Yolei said, slightly peeved. "Calm down. I'm sure we can work this out…" "You can. You just need to help in the restaurant to pay off the bill!" Digitamamon said. Everyone else came up, and Obana said, "But if we stay, we won't get home on time." "Not my problem!" Digitamamon countered.

Miharumon growled softly, baring her fangs slightly as a half memory came back, and it wasn't a good one. Yumi looked at him a moment before her eyes widened. "You're the one that ran that restaurant before…and Matt and Joe were stuck here paying a bill! Then you attacked us!" Old anger flared in her eyes, but this wasn't the time for that. Miharumon remembered, and her growl shot up in her throat, reaching a snarl. Yumi calmed down, and put a hand on Miharumon's head. Miharumon looked up at her, confused. "That was…a long time ago. I can forgive him." Miharumon understood, but, before the fight about the bill could continue, a new voice said, "It's okay. I'll pay for it." Everyone turned to see a boy Yumi and Obana's age, with a Betamon. Mimi came up from behind him with Palmon, saying it was an American friend of hers, Michael. Yumi greeted him, and Miharumon merely gave Betamon an acknowledging glance.

Yolei explained what the problem, and Digitamamon apologized, saying he had turned a new leaf after the Dark Masters were defeated. They sat down with the two new members, and Michael explained how Gorillamon had attacked New York four years ago, during the summer. "That was when Myotismon attacked Japan." Yumi said, making Miharumon snarl slightly at the name. Davis said he'd been one of the people held hostage at the convention center by the Bakemon, and Cody had been on the airplane that Garudamon saved after they defeated Venommyotismon. Yolei hadn't been involved in that, but she had sent e-mails during the fight between Diaboromon and Omnimon.

"So, we've all had an encounter with a Digimon at some point, so there may be others." Obana said. Yumi nodded, and Miharumon said, "It's possible. The Digital World must have been seen by millions of kids the day Venommyotismon was destroyed." "A good question is how many are there?" Yumi said, not expecting an answer. Digitamamon came up, saying, "Here's another good question; Who's paying the bill!?!" Yumi almost covered her ears, but everyone stood. Mimi talked to Digitamamon, and he ended up saying the bill was on him. No one minded, nor did Yumi…until the floor began to shake violently. Yumi was at the door in a moment, and saw the trees shaking, meaning a large Digimon was approaching. Miharumon was by her side, sniffing the air. "Gorillamon." She said, a growl deep in her throat.

Everyone joined them right before Gorillamon appeared. Yumi grabbed her Digivice, but Michael said, "I can handle this!" She lowered her Digivice as Betamon jumped into the water, Digivolving to Seadramon. Gorillamon shot an Energy Beam, and Seadramon used Ice Blast. A part of the attack was shot off course and was heading for the kids. Miharumon jumped in front, ready to take the blast, when Digitamamon, completely encased in his shell, jumped in the way, and flew through the air. "Digitamamon!" Yumi yelled, seeing him fly away helplessly.

Miharumon saw Seadramon and Gorillamon go underwater, and knew Seadramon would win. In a minute, a bright light flashed under the water, and Palmon Digivolved to Togemon. Gorillamon flew out of the water, and Togemon used Light-Speed Jabbing, destroying the dark spiral on his arm. He left a peaceful creature, and Miharumon asked, a bit of worry in her voice, "Where's Digitamamon? He hasn't come back."

T.K. and Kari went to go look for him on Pegasusmon and Nefertimon, leaving everyone else there to wait. Yumi sighed, saying, "I hope they find him soon." "Is this soon enough for you?" She turned to see Digitamamon, but immediately realized his eyes were red. "A dark ring." She said, and Miharumon snarled. Veemon, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon Armor-Digivolved to Flamedramon, Digmon, and Halsemon.

They tried to hit him, but he hid in his shell. The attacks had no effect, and Mimi ran in between the Digimon and Digitamamon. "Stop attacking him!" She demanded. She tried to make Digitamamon come back to himself, but Yumi could see he was about to attack her. "Mimi!" She tried to push Mimi out of the way, but both got hit, mainly Mimi. They both fell to the ground, and Mimi still insisted they shouldn't hit Digitamamon.

Yumi glared at him, saying, "I don't care who you are, but nobody hurts my friends without dealing with me!" Miharumon snarled, bristling. She was prepared to Digivolve and defeat him in one swift move, when Yolei stood. She said how she had tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, but pushing Mimi to the ground was the last straw. She may not always try to look into a guy before seeing if she liked him or not, but that she'd do that from now on. There was a powerful glow, and the Digiegg of Sincerity came out of the ground, and went to Yolei. Halsemon Dedigivolved to Hawkmon, and the Armor-Digivolved to Shurimon.

He used his Double Star attack, but it bounced off the egg. Digitamamon used Nightmare Syndrome, and Flamedramon and Digmon got in the way, holding the attack back. Nefertimon and Pegasusmon reappeared, and used Golden Noose. They lifted Digitamamon into the air by his legs, and Shurimon used his Double Star attack and hit the dark ring in his shell. He was knocked out as his attack disappeared.

He was unconscious for a while before finally waking up. He thanked Mimi and Yolei, and Yolei said, to Mimi, "Thanks to you, I'm going to be completely honest with people, especially boys, and I won't go out with them just because they're cute." "Good, then neither will I." Mimi said, smiling, when Sukamon and Chuumon appeared beside her, saying, "If you don't care about looks, then why not go out with me sometime!"

Mimi punched him so hard he flew across the lake. Yumi didn't want to be on the wrong end of that fist. When the sun began to set, they had to leave. Michael asked Yolei out before leaving, and she obviously accepted. They had to deal with her happy singing the whole way back, but Yumi was content with covering Miharumon's ears.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

One night, Yumi was watching a movie with popcorn, though she didn't eat any. Iinomon snarled at her whenever she tried. Yumi sighed as the movie continued, and her mother turned the TV off. "Mom!!" She whined, slumping on the couch. "You need to go to sleep. Take a shower and go." Yumi nodded, and left Iinomon in her room. After taking a hot shower, she went back to her room to find that Iinomon was using her D-Terminal. Yumi snatched it from her Digimon, and looked at the messages. Yolei wanted to go to the Digital World the next day, and she wrote, 'Sure. I can't wait!' before turning off her D-Terminal and setting Iinomon in her bed. She grabbed a book on old Japanese stories, mainly with ninja. She'd been obsessed ever since she first saw Endohmon. As she read, sleep began to claim her, and she soon fell asleep, the book open on her lap. The next morning she woke up to Iinomon reading the book. She smiled, tickled Iinomon playfully, and put the book away. She put on a dark blue t-shirt with a light blue flame design on it, with a white center, and jeans.

She pulled on her shoes before scooping Iinomon into her arms and leaving her apartment. She made it to the computer lab to see everyone there except Davis, and Obana was becoming impatient, holding Tsubasamon tighter and tighter as the minutes passed. Davis finally arrived, and they left to the Digital World. They were in what seemed like old Japan, and Miharumon looked around a moment, ears cocked. Yumi saw a Control Spire, and pointed it out to the others. Suddenly, Miharumon began to snarl, and Yumi looked at her questioningly before looking around. There were red eyes everywhere, and Yumi felt uncomfortable.

They revealed themselves to be Mushroomon and Floramon. Miharumon shot a Howling Inferno, and some ran off. Yumi jumped out of the way of an attack, and said, "Miharumon! There are too many!" "I can see that!" Miharumon retorted, shooting another Howling Inferno at a group of Mushroomon. "We can't possibly beat all of them!" Yumi said, dodging another attack. Hawkmon had disappeared, and everyone was running from an army of Floramon and Mushroomon. A Gekomon appeared out of a manhole and shouted for them to come. They all ran in, the last one going in being Miharumon. They soon reached the underground palace, and were before Shogungekomon and more Gekomon and Otamamon. They were begging for their help, and Yumi said, "Of course! We're all enemies of the Digimon Emperor!"

Miharumon agreed, and Shogungekomon said, "There's only one way to settle this!" "What?" A Gekomon questioned, and everyone looked at him. After some thought, he said, "Take a nap!" He went to sleep almost immediately, and Yumi said, "He's unbelievable…" Her eye was twitching lightly, but it stopped as they started planning what they were going to do. Suddenly, it seemed an earthquake struck, but it quickly passed. Miharumon's bristling fur relaxed, and a Gekomon ran in.

"Shogungekomon is destroying the city! He's got a dark spiral!" Miharumon ran past him, with Yumi beside her. They ran outside with the others, and saw him smashing the buildings to pieces. All of the Digimon Armor-Digivolved except Akiramon and Miharumon. As the others ran into battle, Miharumon said, noticing Shurimon go somewhere else, "We should follow them." Yumi nodded, and Akiramon Armor-Digivolved to Masahiromon, and Obana jumped on his back. "We'll help Kari and T.K., but be careful, Yumi." "Aren't I always?" Yumi said with a smile before running off with Miharumon. Masahiromon flew high into the air, shooting his Jackal Claw, and that's the last Yumi saw of them as they turned a corner.

They ran, and soon saw Shurimon and another Digimon fighting on a rooftop. Miharumon heard the Control Spire crumple, and heard Ninjamon say, "You can't defeat the best ninja in the Digital World!" Miharumon snarled, and she Digivolved all the way to Endohmon. "Hey, Ninjamon!" Yumi caught his attention. "I just wanted to tell you that the best ninja has arrived." He seemed shocked to see Endohmon appear next to Yumi, and said, "Th-That's impossible!" "Oh, it's possible." Yumi said, smirking. Endohmon used Leaf Hurricane, and Shurimon used Double Star. He was beaten down by the combined attacks, but, before Shurimon could finish him off, Endohmon said, "I'll finish this."

She took out some exploding tags, and did a hand sign. They glowed, and tightened around Ninjamon's small arms. She said, "This is what you get for trying to steal my title." His eyes widened as she did another hand sign, and the tags exploded. There was dust and smoke, but Endohmon didn't let her guard down. "I'll be back to take you down, Endohmon! Mark my word!" His voice said. "Try me!" She retorted, and Yumi said, "We need to get back to the others." Endohmon nodded as she picked her up and started running, with ninja speed, towards the others.

Shogungekomon was sleeping, and everyone was there. "We need to blast this off with everything we've got!" Obana said, and Masahiromon agreed. After Shurimon and Yolei got there, they all attacked the dark ring with their most powerful attacks. It was destroyed, and Endohmon relaxed, Dedigivolving to Miharumon.

Yumi smiled, saying, "You did a good job, Miharumon. I don't know how anyone could take your title." "He didn't. He thinks he did." Miharumon retorted testily. "Calm down! It was supposed to be a compliment." "Then thank you." Miharumon said. They soon left a happy city, and Yumi couldn't help but feel like they were being watched…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

They were stuck off an offshore oil platform, and Yumi hated recalling how they had actually gotten stuck down there in the first place, looking for a Digiegg. Miharumon was looking out of a porthole, watching as Megaseadramon circled them, daring them to come out and try to escape. They knew they'd be destroyed, and they couldn't get out, even if they wanted to. Miharumon hated the water even more now…if that's even possible. Yumi was leaning against a railing, and Cody was shaking in fear near her, scared. She knelt beside him, giving him a comforting hug. He was terrified, and he was her friend. She couldn't just sit back and watch him tear himself to pieces. Patamon was looking around, and found a one-man escape pod. Everyone practically jumped at the idea at Cody going, but he refused. "You just want me to go because I'm scared. I'm not going!"

Miharumon growled in frustration, wanting an end to this nightmare. Yolei and Kari made straws, and said that the person who got the one tipped with red would go in the pod. Cody went first, getting one with red. He smacked Yolei's hand, finding that all of them had red. Davis and T.K. ended up lifting him into the pod. Yumi said, "Wait a second!" Everyone paused, wondering what she was going to do. Yumi knelt down next to Miharumon, and said, "You should squeeze in there with him. Make sure he stays safe." Miharumon nodded. "Tell Joe and Matt what's going on. They'll be here faster when they hear we're in trouble." Miharumon absorbed the information, nodding, and Yumi lifted her into the pod. "Have a safe trip." She said, a small smile on her face as she backed up. The pod closed, and the small area closed as well, with glass, and it began filling with water.

When Megaseadramon wasn't watching, they shot the pod. Miharumon felt uncomfortable, but was set on getting her friends out of that underwater grave. They soon reached the surface, and the top opened. Miharumon jumped from the pod to the shore, and waited for Cody to follow. They were soon back in the real world, and Iinomon ran ahead of Cody, eager to find her friends. They ended up going to Cody's apartment building, and Iinomon kept nagging at him as he called Joe's cell phone. He was taking a test at his school, and they tried to get there when they ran into Cody's mom and grandfather. His mom wanted to know what he was doing, and Iinomon was in the elevator already, waiting in the shadows, mentally urging Cody to hurry up.

When he finally got in, Iinomon was in a snappish mood. She never would have bitten Yumi, but she wasn't above biting everyone else. They were soon running to Joe's school, and were out of breath when they got there.

They went into the lobby, but no one was allowed to disturb anyone during the test unless someone died or went to the hospital. Iinomon whimpered, thinking of what might be happening to Yumi right now, and caught Joe's scent. Cody said that Joe's dad was in the hospital, though he didn't like lying, and Joe was soon running out of the building. Once Cody explained the situation, Joe stopped running, and turned on his cell phone. He called Izzy, telling him all he knew, and then called Matt. After explaining everything, there was a pause. "Joe…" "Yeah, Matt?" "Make sure Yumi's okay. I can't make it. I have something to do, and I've got my hands tied. Just make sure she's safe." "Of course." After saying goodbye, they started running to the computer lab. Iinomon was far ahead of the boys, urging them to run faster, and ran into the computer lab, jumping onto the desk with the right computer. She waited a few moments before Cody and Joe came in, and they soon arrived in the Digital World. Whamon and Ikkakumon were waiting for them, and Miharumon was urgently pushing Joe and Cody into Whamon's mouth, wanting to save their friends.

Whamon soon descended, and started swimming to the oil platform. He went pretty deep, and busted through the wall, opening his mouth. Miharumon jumped out, landing in Yumi's outstretched arms. "MIHARUMON!!" Yumi yelled, joy evident in her eyes as she hugged her partner close. The others tried persuading Cody to take the Digiegg they'd found, the Digiegg of Reliability. Joe finally persuaded Cody to take it, and Armadillomon Armor-Digivolved to Submarimon. Everyone else got into Whamon as Submarimon got outside, with Cody in his back. He fought alongside Ikkakumon as everyone else went to the surface. They waited on top of Whamon until the fighting stopped, and, after a while, Submarimon and Ikkakumon resurfaced.

Yumi smiled, relieved, and said, "Thank God! I almost thought you guys lost!" "Like they'd ever lose." Miharumon said shortly, and Yumi smiled. She'd felt…incomplete without Miharumon by her side. It felt…right to have her by her side. She thought, We'll never be apart again. We're friends for life.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After getting back from the Digital World, Yolei proposed they go back the next day. "Sure! Oh…" Yumi paused. "We can't. We've got something planned tomorrow." Davis, curious, asked, "What do you mean we?" "The original Digidestined are celebrating the anniversary of when we defeated Myotismon." Iinomon snarled at the name, but Yumi put a calming hand on her head. The three new kids decided to join them, and, the next day, they meet up with the older kids, even Mimi. Yumi was happy, and said, "Just like the good old days. I miss all the time we used to spend together." Everyone agreed, and sat in the shade of a tree as they told their story. "Yep. We've had more than our share of adventure." Yumi said, smiling.

"Then why are you getting mixed up in it again?" Davis questioned. "If Iinomon goes into battle, I'll be right there beside her. I'm not the kind of person that just sits back and does nothing. Right, Iinomon?" Iinomon nodded, her tail wagging as she barked, licking Yumi's nose. Curious, Yolei asked, "What did you think your life would be like without Iinomon?" "I didn't. I can't imagine my life with Iinomon by my side." Yumi smiled. "Even when we were apart, I always felt like she left a piece of herself with me, so I never felt like I was alone." Iinomon was nestled peacefully in Yumi's arms, as Yumi added, "And no Digimon could take her down anyway."

Later, she rethought this sentence… They started walking around town, reminiscing, when they started walking down a specific street. Yumi recognized it, and stopped dead in her tracks. "What's wrong?" Kari questioned from behind, seeing Yumi tense. "I remember this street. Myotismon tried to kidnap me on this street, and beat Iinomon badly." "What?" Davis questioned, disbelieving. "A Digimon actually beat her?" "She couldn't go ultimate yet, so she wasn't strong enough yet. We defeated him that time." Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she relived the memory.

FLASHBACK 

They were walking down an empty street, Yumi's gaze unfocused, until a fog rolled in. Her eyes snapped back into focus, and she asked, "Miharumon, what's going on?" Miharumon was snarling, and said, "It's Myotismon!" Suddenly, a figure appeared in the fog, and Yumi's heartbeat quickened. Miharumon's snarl shot up in her throat, and she stood in front of Yumi protectively. "What do you think you can do, dog?" "What do you want?" Miharumon demanded. "I came for the girl and her crest, nothing more." "Well you're not getting either, Myotismon." She snarled, shooting a Howling Inferno. He blocked it with his cape, and said, "That futile attempt won't stop me."

Yumi held her Digivice tight. "Let's fight, Miharumon!" Miharumon nodded, Digivolving to Haramon, and Yumi jumped onto her back. Haramon shot a Howling Tornado, and he dodged. He used Grizzly Wing, and Haramon shot a few Howling Tornado's, destroying the bats, and saw, out of the corner of her eye, Myotismon use Crimson Lightning. She used Slashing Fangs, destroying the Crimson Lightning. Haramon said, "Yumi, find the others. I'll hold him off for as long as I can." "But I can't just…" "I'll be fine." Yumi stayed silent for a moment before sliding off Haramon's back. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She promised, and ran down the street. Myotismon tried to catch her with Crimson Lightning, but Haramon used Slashing Fangs. Yumi ran as fast as she could, looking around frantically for her friends. She saw Matt and T.K., and called out, "Matt! Over here!" He looked up in surprise, asking, "Yumi? What are you doing here?" "Matt, I need your help! Haramon's holding off Myotismon, but she won't last long! You've got to hurry!" He seemed confused at first, but followed her as she led the way.

She ran the whole way back, to see Myotismon throw Iinomon to the ground. "IINOMON!!" She called out, running to her unconscious partners side. She lifted Iinomon gently into her arms, tears stinging her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't come in time. I'm sorry." "Yumi, WATCH OUT!!" She heard Matt's warning too late, because, the next moment, her arms were pinned to her sides by a Crimson Lightning. "How pathetic, just like your Digimon." Yumi had dropped Iinomon, and struggled against the Crimson Lightning, wanting to break free and comfort her partner, her friend…. her best friend. Gabumon Digivolved to Garurumon and shot a Howling Blaster. Myotismon's attention switched to Garurumon, and his Crimson Lightning weakened significantly.

It suddenly disintegrated, and Yumi cradled Iinomon in her arms, moving away from Myotismon. She has a powerful crest…I can't allow her to find it's true strength! Myotismon thought as he easily defeated Garurumon. I need to either separate her from her Digimon, or destroy them both. He thought, looking down at her. And to destroy her would be such a waste. Yumi stood up, stepping away from Myotismon, holding Iinomon to her heart. Garurumon Digivolved to Weregarurumon, and used Wolf's Claw. Myotismon found this becoming quite troublesome, and said, "I'll leave, but I'll be back. You can't defend her forever." "Yes I can!" Matt countered, as Myotismon disappeared.

END FLASHBACK

"And it didn't prevent the inevitable." Yumi added.

FLASHBACK 

Haramon shot a Howling Tornado at Myotismon. He dodged, and used Crimson Lightning. It wrapped around her body, and he lifted her into the air, and slammed her back down. Haramon whimpered softly, but stood, to have the Crimson Lightning tighten so much that it felt like the breath was being forced out of her lungs. She coughed, out of breath, and she fell back down, breathing hard. Yumi ran to Haramon's head, asking, "Are you alright?" "I…can hardly…breathe." Haramon said between breathes. Suddenly, another Crimson Lightning came racing towards Haramon, but Yumi got in the way, ready to take the blow, for her friend. Her crest glowed brightly, and Myotismon said, "No! This can't be happening!" But it was.

Haramon Digivolved to Endohmon, a ninja Digimon. She had long brown hair and a black sash over her eyes. She had a black tank top with the Crest of Loyalty on it in white. She had black pants, and two huge shuriken on her back. She said, breaking the Crimson Lightning, "It's time I showed you the true strength of loyalty, Myotismon." She used Leaf Hurricane, where she threw one of the shuriken on her back, and it made a small hurricane wherever it goes.

Myotismon was hit dead on, and flew back. "It's time I took you down!" Endohmon said, jumping onto a rooftop. She took out some exploding tags, did a hand sign, and the tags circled Myotismon, the ring growing tighter and tighter. When his arms were pinned to his sides. She said, "If you stop this foolishness now, you can survive." "I refuse to back down to the likes of you!" She had an emotionless face on as she said, "So be it." She did another hand sign, and used a powerful move called Exploding Purification.

There was only dust where he used to be, and she already thought he was gone, when she heard Yumi cry out. She turned to see Myotismon had somehow escaped her attack, and was now holding Yumi, with a Crimson Lightning tied around her neck. Endohmon flinched, and he said, "Don't interfere, or she dies." Endohmon, not wanting that to happen, had to watch as he took her friend to a place she didn't know, to do something horrible, probably.

END FLASHBACK

Yumi smiled, saying, "At least they saved me."

FLASHBACK 

Meanwhile, Myotismon was holding Yumi captive. Her ankles and wrists were tied together, and she was usually carried around by her wrists, with Myotismon's bats lifting her into the air. When she heard that Phantomon had gotten Kari, she got worried. They headed for the TV station, and saw Kari being guarded by Phantomon. "Kari, what are you doing here?" Yumi demanded. "Yumi? Why are you here?" Gatomon wasn't looking at Kari, and Myotismon asked, "Why won't you look her in the face?" "Because she's not the Digidestined." Kari cried out as Demidevimon pulled her hair, and Gatomon called out her name. "Leave her alone!" Yumi said, and used all her strength to kick Myotismon's arm, making him release Gatomon, who ran to Kari. He used Crimson Lightning, wrapping it around her neck, and slightly choking her. "What do you think you're doing?" "I'm protecting…my friends." "And how are you going to do that without your Digimon?" "She'll come to get me, and then you'll be sorry!" "Really? And how would she know where you are?"

A familiar voice said, "And why wouldn't I know where she is?" Yumi looked up with joy to see Endohmon at the window. "It's time I paid you back for kidnapping my friends, Myotismon." She used Leaf Hurricane, but Myotismon dodged. "Yumi!" She looked back to see everyone, except Tai. "Matt!" Kazumamon said, "I've had enough of this!" He shot a Piercing Arrow, but it hardly fazed Myotismon. Endohmon jumped at Myotismon, a shuriken in her hands, and she tried to cut him in half, but he dodged. "Kari, go with the others!" Endohmon used Leaf Hurricane to destroy the bats holding Yumi, but, still being tied, she just fell to the ground. Endohmon distracted Myotismon as Matt ran to untie Yumi.

When the rope fell free, he hugged her. She blushed, and asked, "Matt, what's wrong?" "I thought I lost you." She understood, and hugged him back, saying, "You could never lose me. I'm like glue." She smiled, and it made him feel better. Suddenly, a strange force started lifting her into the air, and Matt grabbed her hand. The force was strong, and wrenched loose their hold.  
Endohmon jumped onto the roof after Myotismon, and said, "It's time you were taken down." Zudomon, Garudamon, Megakabuterimon, and Weregarurumon backed her up. She took out some exploding tags, did a hand sign, and the tags started glowing, and wrapped around Myotismon. "For kidnapping Yumi, I'm not giving you a chance to survive." She said emotionlessly. She did another hand sign, and the tags exploded.

She couldn't see through the dust, but her ears were as sharp as a wolf's, and she heard footsteps. She turned, and used Leaf Hurricane, making Myotismon jump back from Gatomon and Kari. Phantomon tried to attack Endohmon with his scythe, but she blocked with a shuriken. She threw him away, and turned to Myotismon. He was about to attack Kari and Gatomon, when Tai appeared with Greymon. Tai threw Kari her crest, which she put around her neck, and Phantomon went after them. Greymon Digivolved to Metalgreymon, scaring Phantomon. He shot his Giga Blaster at Myotismon, but he made them disintegrate. Everyone tried to attack him, but the attacks either disintegrated or were turned on another Digimon. When Weregarurumon was nearly knocked off, Endohmon grabbed his hand, pulling him up. "I can't just let you fall." Myotismon used Grizzly Wing, and aimed it at Kari and Gatomon.

Wizardmon got in the way, and ultimately died protecting them. Kari's Digivice started glowing, and Demidevimon had to let it go, and Tai threw it to Kari. With her Digivice, she helped Gatomon Digivolve to Angewomon. She used Heaven's Charm, and everyone gave her their strength. She shot a Celestial Arrow, finishing Myotismon off.

Everyone Dedigivolved, and Iinomon was nestled comfortably in Yumi's arms.

END FLASHBACK 

Yumi's eyes snapped back into focus, and she asked, cheerily, "So, where else do you guys want to go?" They walked all over the city, remembering all the old battles. Everything seemed different then before. Iinomon looked around curiously, and said, "I wonder…" "What, Iinomon?" Yumi questioned. "What if Myotismon wasn't destroyed. Remember…we had to destroy him two times. What if we need to try a third time?" "I doubt it, Iinomon. Calm down." They separated from the others, who split up into their own groups, and Yumi felt joy grip her heart as she saw Iinomon play in the grass, rolling on her back, chasing dragonflies…Yumi actually thought she was a puppy, but only for a moment. She pounced on Iinomon, and they rolled down a short hill, laughing.

Yumi lay on her back, catching her breath and trying to snap her senses back into focus. Iinomon was doing the same, feeling Yumi's heartbeat under her chin. After a while, Yumi sat up, and said, "Well, that was fun." Iinomon nodded, still breathing a bit hard, and licked Yumi's cheek. Yumi smiled as she stood, holding Iinomon in her arms as she started walking around. She saw everything that she had seen four years ago, but with new eyes. Iinomon supplied some memories, and Yumi the others, as they laughed about the funnier times. Yumi wished this day would never end, when her cell phone began to ring. She flipped it open with one hand, and said, "Hello?" "Yumi, it's Izzy. I need to show you something." "What is it, Izzy?" "You'll understand when you see it. We're at Tai's apartment." "Okay, I'll be right there." Yumi said, snapping her cell phone closed.

Iinomon gave her a questioning look, and Yumi said, "We need to go by Tai's place. Izzy needs to show me something." They headed towards her apartment building, and reached it after a few minutes of walking. She knocked on the front door, and Tai opened the door. "Hey, Yumi. You finally made it!" "Well, I did have to walk!" She retorted, and walked in. He led her to the bedroom, where Izzy, Kari, T.K., Davis, Cody were sitting. Izzy had a computer on in the corner, and turned to see Yumi. "It's about time you got here!" "I had to walk! Cool your jets!" She said, standing next to him. "I was looking through here, and found an old prophecy." "And why do I have to see it?" "You'll see." He said, as the prophecy popped up on the screen in readable script.

Yumi repeated the prophecy word for word, " 'When a great darkness blankets the world's, the being of loyalty will emerge, and use her light to dissipate the darkness, and the evil one will change heart, though she will make the ultimate sacrifice.'" Yumi looked at Izzy, saying, "It means Ayumimon, doesn't it." Izzy nodded, and Davis asked, "Who's Ayumimon?" Yumi turned to him, saying, "It's Miharumon's Mega form. She's a very powerful Digimon. Izzy, bring up her profile on the Digimon Analyzer." Izzy nodded, bringing up the file.

Cody and Davis looked at the picture, and Davis said, "Like she could beat Flamedramon or Raidramon." "She could defeat Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, and Omnimon." Yumi countered, feeling Iinomon bristle. Yumi ignored him, and asked, "The prophecy…does it apply to the Digimon Emperor? What's this ultimate sacrifice?" Izzy said, "I'm sorry…I don't know." Yumi's shoulder's slumped, and she said, "Okay…I guess."

Everyone decided to meet up at the television station, to pay their respects to Wizardmon. They saw personal running out, and they all ran in. They entered a familiar room, and saw a shadow flying around. Iinomon heard a familiar voice saying something. It finally registered. Gatomon. The shadow was saying 'Gatomon'. Gatomon stepped forward, but the other In-Training Digimon saw a threat, jumping to the floor, and Digivolving to their Rookie forms. Gatomon stopped them, and stepped forward. The shadow stopped in front of her, and revealed the shadowy form of Wizardmon. Yumi felt a pain grip her heart. He said that kindness would unleash the Golden Radiance, that strength wasn't enough…

Iinomon had questions burning on the edge of her tongue, when Wizardmon moved away. He went through a window, and Gatomon, crying, ran to the window, crying his name. Iinomon jumped to the ground, and went to comfort her friend as Wizardmon disappeared. "Wizardmon…what a friend. Even from the other world, he still watches over me." Gatomon said, the tears subsiding. Iinomon nodded, and nuzzled her. "I'll always be close, Gatomon. Nobody will ever be rid of me."

Yumi came up. "I'll always watch over all of you, even if I no longer exist. You'll never lose me." Yumi smiled, kneeling down, and Iinomon jumped into her arms as Kari put Gatomon on her lap. Yumi looked out the window, and said, "We'll see him again. I know we will."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

They were split up in the Digital World, looking for the Digimon Emperor's base. Yumi was with Izzy and Cody, who decided to climb up the side of a cliff. Miharumon was more sure-footed than the others, and often had to stop and help them along. When they reached the top, they saw the base, along with a barren valley full of Control Spires and free Digimon. Darktyrannomon and Kuwagamon came out of the base, attacking the other Digimon. Yumi kept low, saying, "Maybe they haven't seen us…" That's when a Kuwagamon appeared, and Miharumon Armor-Digivolved to Michiyomon, jumping on Kuwagamon as a piece of scrap metal slid under Yumi and another under Izzy and Cody. They started sliding down the hill as Armadillomon Armor-Digivolved to Digmon and helped Michiyomon. Cody and Izzy were sitting on their piece, but Yumi had to act like the piece of metal was a snowboard.

Good thing she had learned how to snowboard. They slid down the mountain, when a Devidramon showed up, with the Digimon Emperor on his back. Yumi glared at him, and Tentomon tried to Digivolve, but it was useless. "Time to destroy you." Ken said, but before Devidramon could do anything, and Howling Missile struck him, and a hole appeared below Yumi, making her fall into the ground. She found them in a tunnel made by Digmon, and Michiyomon flew in.

They traveled back to the TV, and went back to the real world. Everyone else was already there, and Yumi said, "Guess what? We found the base!" "Really?" Everyone was happy. After some thought, Obana said, "It'll take more than one day to destroy the base. We need more time than that." "We'll go camping!" Tai said, happy. "How's that supposed to help?" Yumi questioned, mad. She loved camping, and she wasn't going. "We'll tell our parents that we're all going on a camping trip, and us older kids will actually go." "That's not fair." Yumi said, pouting. "Then you shouldn't have gotten a Digiegg." "Maybe you shouldn't have an attitude." She snapped.

Matt said, a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay. We'll save you some marshmallows for when you get back." "Okay…" She said, still grumpy. They all headed home, and Yumi started packing for a camping trip. She got a first-aid kit, clothes, plenty of food, and bottles of water. She packed it safely, and told her mother they were going on a camping trip, and that Matt's dad was taking them. Her mother agreed, and Yumi took a shower before crawling into bed, sighing with relief. Iinomon cuddled close to her, and they slept soundly. The next morning, Yumi changed and pulled her shoes on before putting her hair into a ponytail.

She shouldered her bag, scooping Iinomon into her arms, and headed out. They all met at Izzy's house, and Yolei seemed to have gone off the deep end. Matt, Tai, and Izzy watched with silent amusement, and Yumi gave Matt a goodbye kiss, saying, "Remember, save me some marshmallows." He nodded, and an impatient Yolei dragged her to the computer.

Once in the Digital World, they started climbing the Cliffside again. Once at the top, Yumi saw that the spot where the base was was just an empty hole. They went towards it, and Yolei, still acting crazy, started yelling at Tentomon, who had been watching the area. After Hawkmon apologized for Yolei, Yumi saw the girl start climbing a Control Spire.

She guessed that it had flown away, but Hawkmon dismissed the probability. Yumi had an anime sweat drop as she saw Yolei prepare to go down into the hole on a rope. "She's…energetic today." Yumi commented, giving Yolei a funny look as she sat down. Hawkmon went down to stop her, and they got into a heated argument when Dokugumon appeared. Yumi heard Yolei scream, and jumped to her feet. She ran towards when she heard Dokugumon use Poison Thread. She heard an impact, but saw an injured Hawkmon when she looked over the edge. While Flamedramon dealt with the giant spider Digimon, everyone else pulled Yolei and Hawkmon up. Yolei was devastated, and was crying as they bandaged Hawkmon up.

Yolei asked for the others to go as she stayed behind with Hawkmon. Kari and Yumi stayed behind, neither wanting to leave Yolei behind on her own. Gatomon went to get some catnip, and Miharumon went to sleep, curled up with her bushy tail as Hawkmon's pillow. Hawkmon woke up, and Yolei was overjoyed. Yumi got up, as did Kari, and they left, giving them their alone time. Miharumon wouldn't be moved, so they left her where she was. After the moment, Gatomon gave Hawkmon the catnip, and it made him feel much better. A strange sound came to Miharumon's ears, and they went out onto a ledge to see the base flying through the air, with lights blinking on and off. "So…it did fly away." Yumi said, as Hawkmon removed his bandages.

It was nighttime, so they went back to find the others had already arrived. They slept, though it was hard with Davis snoring so loudly. Yumi woke up to find that T.K. and Cody were gone, and everyone else was asleep, except some of the Digimon. Miharumon awoke, and asked, seeing Yumi standing, "What are you doing?" "T.K. and Cody left. I'm gonna wake Obana, Kari and Yolei, and then we're gonna go." Miharumon nodded as she stood, gently waking Hawkmon. After waking Obana, Kari and Yolei, the girls set off on their Armor-Digivolved Digimon. After a while, Yumi asked, "Do you think Davis will be mad that we left him behind?" "He'll be fine. He's a good sport." Obana said, patting Masahiromon's head. After a while, she saw a strange Digimon appeared out of the floating base.

She tried to see it clearly, but it was strange, to say the least. Michiyomon said, "I've never seen a Digimon like that before! It looks like he's pieced together from other Digimon…" At that moment, he fired. Michiyomon used a Howling Missile, and the attacks collided in midair. Masahiromon used Jackal Claw, but the attack bounced off the hard head. "What is this thing?" Yumi asked as Michiyomon barely dodged a smack by one of the arms. "Devimon's arms?" Yumi questioned, but Michiyomon was hit, and she flew off. She didn't fall very far before Michiyomon stabilized herself and caught her. She shot another Howling Missile, and he held up an arm, making it explode and do minimal damage.

Michiyomon flew forward, gripping an arm with her teeth. Through her grip, she said, "Yumi, jump on Masahiromon!" She jumped off, and Yumi landed on Masahiromon's back. "Michiyomon! Be careful!" Michiyomon nodded as she dodged, and shot a Howling Missile at his chest. It struck before he could react, and he flinched. She saw Pegasusmon and T.K. come out of the base, and saw Cody and Davis on an island with saved Digimon.

Yumi yelled, "Michiyomon! Retreat! We'll deal with him later!" Michiyomon seemed reluctant at first, but flew next to Masahiromon, allowing Yumi to jump onto her back, and they flew away. They landed on the joined islands, and Michiyomon Dedigivolved to Miharumon. She lay down at Yumi's feet, sleeping soundly. Yumi smiled, and said, "I wonder what that monster was…" "Kimeramon." She turned to T.K., confused. "He said he made it. He named it Kimeramon." "He can't just make a Digimon!" Yumi said forcefully. "If you can't make a human however you want, and you can't do that to a Digimon."

"I know." He said, his eyes downcast. Yumi looked back, and said, "I'll destroy that monster. It should have never been created." Yumi looked down at Miharumon. "And the Digimon Emperor needs to learn that Digimon are real creatures, and what happens when you attack my friends." They soon reached land, and rested until nightfall. The Digimon Armor-Digivolved and they followed the Digimon Emperor and Kimeramon. They watched as the monster destroyed a city, and Yumi said, "I…I can't believe it. How can he feel nothing…after ruining all these lives?" "Because he has no heart." Michiyomon said. "Everyone has a heart, but maybe…his is just…buried." "I don't care. We need to stop him!" "I know." They e-mailed Izzy, and he had a plan. They waited at the top of a canyon, and a stream of fire erupted from an oil pipe. As the base began to burn, it slowed, and they went in through a door.

They soon found a room that overlooked a large room, with the engine room below them. That's when Bakemon came in. Michiyomon said, "You guys save your energy. I'll take care of this." Everyone else left except Yumi and Michiyomon. Michiyomon shot a Howling Missile, hitting at least five at once. In a few minutes, all the Bakemon were defeated, and a blinding gold light seemed to seep through everything. Michiyomon felt the strength, and said, "The Golden Radiance. Just like Wizardmon said." "You're right." The building shook, like something was plowing through it, and Yumi was thrown off her feet. Michiyomon helped her up, and Yumi jumped on her back. "They need our help!" "I'm on it!" Michiyomon started running down the stairs, when she saw the others talking with Ken, and poor Wormmon, hurt on the floor.

Without thought, Yumi jumped off Michiyomon's back and ran to the hurt Digimon. She held him gently, asking, "Are you okay, Wormmon?" "I've been better." She smiled, saying, "I'm just glad you're alive." The building shook violently, and an elbow slammed through the wall, smashing Michiyomon against the wall with such force that she Dedigivolved to Miharumon. "MIHARUMON!!!" Yumi cried out, though she shielded Wormmon from the debris. Ken made a run for it, and Wormmon followed. Yumi ran to Miharumon's side, and lifted her onto her back. They made it out, with Yumi and Miharumon on Masahiromon's back. They landed, and Kimeramon caught Magnamon in a deadly grip.

Miharumon struggled out of Yumi's grip, and said, "It's time I Digivolved, Yumi." Yumi nodded, holding the Digivice. Miharumon Warp-Digivolved to Ayumimon, her bright light almost blinding now. Wormmon had freed Magnamon, and Ayumimon flew in, using Ice Sword. She slashed Kimeramon across the head, making him fly back. "Magnamon, stay out of range. I'll be fine." Ayumimon used Lightning Strike, and Kimeramon cried out in pain.

Ayumimon needed to end this, and used Fire Bomb. It struck hard, but he wasn't defeated. She was starting to run low on energy, but she wasn't about to give up now. She used Water Whip, Rock Fist, Wind Blades…none of them brought the strange Digimon over the brink. She knew there was only one move left, and it would leave her drained of power and utterly defenseless. She'd have to risk it. She used Elemental Converge, where all of her elemental attacks went out and converged on the target. Before the attack struck, Kimeramon shot Heat Viper, and was annihilated by the attack. Ayumimon was weakened the moment the Heat Viper struck. As she disintegrated, the prophecy flashed through her mind. Yumi, on the ground, couldn't believe it.

Her friend…her friend was dying. "AYUMIMON!!!" She yelled, tears coming down her cheeks like rivers. Ayumimon looked at her, and smiled, thinking, As long as Yumi's safe…I'm happy. And she was gone. Yumi stood, in disbelief, the world was quiet and sad as she saw what was left of her friend blow away in the wind. "Ayumimon…AYUMIMON!!!" She cried out, falling to her knees. She half-expected Miharumon to come and comfort her…but she was gone now. The rivers overflowed on her cheeks as sobs wracked her chest and throat. "Ayumimon…Ayumimon!"

She was devastated. Her friend, the one she always thought would be there, was gone. She saw the Digimon Emperor, and her grief was replaced by anger, rage. She stood, and walked over to him. He didn't know what she was going to do, and neither did the others. She slapped him, hard, across the face, and said, "Look what you've done! You took my best friend away from me! What else do you want from me? My soul? You ripped my heart out already!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks faster than before. "She was the most precious thing in the world to me, and your monster destroyed her!"

She raised her hand to slap him again, but Obana grabbed her arm, saying, "Yumi! Stop!" Yumi broke down. "Miharumon! Why'd you have to leave?! You said you'd never leave me!" She fell to her knees again. A strange thing happened before her. The elements converged there, making an egg-shaped object. It glowed white before showing a pure-white Digiegg, with a silver snowflake on the front. "Miharumon's…Digiegg?" Obana nodded, surprised, and Yumi picked the Digiegg up gently, and cradled it in her arms, like she'd do to Iinomon, and held it to her heart.

Obana stayed by her side as the others went to talk to Ken. He realized that he'd been hurting innocent Digimon, and saw Yumi hugging the Digiegg, fresh tears still on her face. He took off the clothes he was wearing, reverting to something else, and everyone ran to an injured Wormmon. He hugged his friend, receiving the Crest of Kindness, and Wormmon disintegrated. Yumi had stood, wiping her tears away, but still holding the Digiegg to her heart. "Ken…" He expected her to say something scornful, but, instead, he felt a warm embrace. She hugged him tight, saying, "I know…it hurts. Just let it out."

He cried, and her own tear landed on the Digiegg in her hands. "Ken…there are still people who care about you." He shrugged off her embrace, and said, sobs wracking his throat, "I've…I've gotta go." He stood, and started walking away. Davis tried to convince him to join them, but Yumi didn't try. She sat on the ground, holding the Digiegg close. She promised herself that she wouldn't let it out of her sight, no matter what. They started walking to the nearest TV, and Yumi tripped, half-expecting Miharumon to soften the fall…but she couldn't. She fell, hard, shielding the Digiegg from harm. Everyone turned around to help her up, but she politely said no.

They made it to the TV, and were soon in the real world. They were walking with Izzy to find Davis's sister, June, there. Yumi glared at her, but made no move to harm her. Matt found that odd, until he saw the Digiegg in her arms. He stood, walking closer, and asked, "Yumi, what happened?" "The prophecy happened…" Yumi said simply, and Izzy understood in a moment. He whispered it to Matt, who gave her a big hug. She hugged back, still holding the Digiegg, and said, "I just want her back…" They started getting into the van, and June wanted to get in.

Yumi said, simply, "Take the bus." Matt's dad was about to object to it, when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Well…someone at least go with her. Matt…you go." "NO!" Matt and Yumi yelled in unison. "Well, SOMEBODY'S gotta go with her!" "Not Matt." Yumi said simply, sitting back. It was decided that Matt go, no matter how forcefully Yumi and Matt didn't want him to, and they left the two behind. Yumi felt like she was nodding off, but she refused to sleep. Miharumon needed her to protect her Digiegg, and she wasn't going to sleep on the job. Eventually, sleep was too overwhelming, and she fell asleep, an iron grip around the Digiegg, protecting it from the world.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It had been a couple of days since their fight with Ken, and the Digiegg still hadn't hatched. No one wanted to leave Yumi behind, so no one went to the Digital World. Yumi had…changed since the fight with Ken. She didn't talk much, and she never smiled anymore. No one dared to take the Digiegg away from her, either. The moment her grip on the Digiegg was broken, all hell would break loose ten-fold. Matt tried to console her, but it didn't have any effect on her. Soon, everyone decided to go to Yumi's apartment to talk about going back to the Digital World. She didn't object, so they met there when her mother was at work. The older kids were talking about how they needed to go and clean up the Digital World, when the Digiegg began to shake in Yumi's arms.

Her eyes widened as she rubbed the Digiegg gently. After a few moments, it hatched, revealing a white ball of fur, a bit smaller than Koromon, with a short wolf tail and short muzzle. Her light blue eyes opened slowly, and met with Yumi's. Her tail began to wag, and she said, "Amanemon!" Before jumping out of the shell and onto Yumi's lap. Yumi had stayed silent before she smiled brightly, hugging the Digimon to her heart. Tears started flowing down her cheeks, but they were tears of happiness. Amanemon licked the tears away, and Yumi was back to her old self. "I'm so happy you're back!" She said, holding Amanemon at eye-level.

Amanemon licked her nose, and Yumi held her in her arms, happier than anyone remembered her ever being. Patamon said, "Congratulations, Yumi!" Others repeated it, and Yumi said, the smile on her lips never fading, "Thanks." "Amanemon!!" Her Digimon repeated. Yumi smiled, saying, "Amanemon says thank you, too." "How can you tell?" Davis questioned, with Demiveemon on his head. "I just…know." They decided that the next day they'd go back to the Digital World, and Yumi didn't object. With that decided, everyone went home, and she said goodbye before closing the front door.

Yumi never put Amanemon down. Until she Digivolved to Iinomon, Yumi wasn't letting her out of her sight. Yumi started making dinner, and Amanemon was hungry. Yumi made plenty, and Amanemon ate three helpings. Yumi ate one, since she was saving some for her mom, and washed the dishes. She decided to take a bath, and to bath Amanemon while she was at it.

Amanemon wriggled a lot, but Yumi eventually bathed her and dried her off with a towel. Yumi finished her bath before stepping out of the tub, and dried herself thoroughly. After dressing, Yumi scooped Amanemon into her arms and went to bed. She snuggled under the covers, holding Amanemon close to her heart, and slowly went to sleep. When she awoke the next morning, she heard a familiar voice say, "Yumi, you're crushing me!" "Iinomon!!" Yumi cried out, lifting Iinomon into the air before hugging her tight. "Okay! Okay! I'm back! Stop crushing me!" "Oh…sorry." Yumi said, smiling sheepishly as she loosened her grip.

Iinomon took exaggerated deep breathes before saying, "It's…okay. I was about to choke, though!" Yumi was too happy to hear that voice again to care to retort, and got out of bed, cradling Iinomon in her arms. She set her down only to change and put her shoes on. She scooped Iinomon into her arms, and shouldered her schoolbag before heading out. She met up with a sleepy Tai as they walked to school.

The school day seemed to go by quickly, and she ran to the middle school, Iinomon sleeping in her arms. When she reached the computer lab, everyone was waiting for her. "Sorry…" She said, and Kari said, "Amanemon Digivolved already?" Yumi nodded, waking Iinomon. Iinomon smiled down at the others, saying, "Long time no see." Everyone was happy Iinomon was back, and Tsubasamon said, "We all missed you a lot, Iinomon." "I'm sorry…I had to take the chance…so you all could stay safe." Yumi smiled. That's Iinomon! She thought, Always thinking of her friends before herself. They headed to the Digital World, but Iinomon didn't go back to Miharumon. "I'll Digivolve later, when I have more strength."

Yumi nodded, and she went with Davis to rebuild whatever area it was. While Yumi and Iinomon worked, Davis was plotting to make Veemon Digivolve, and Yumi heard screaming and running. She sighed, and turned to see Davis and Veemon being chased by a Tortomon. Iinomon pulled Yumi behind a pile of wood as they ran past. Yumi sighed, saying, "I guess we should help them…" Iinomon nodded, and Yumi picked her up before running.

They soon saw Davis and Veemon trapped on a cliff, and Iinomon snarled, jumping to the ground, Digivolving to Miharumon. She was about to shoot a Howling Inferno when Veemon Digivolved to Exveemon, and hitting Tortomon off the cliff.

Tortomon used his Spinning Attack to fall safely, but didn't come back up. He washed his hands before walking away…laughing? Yumi was puzzled, and said, "You two are unbelievable." "We try." Davis said. She sighed, putting a hand on Miharumon's head, and said, "We should head back to the others." When they got back, it was sunset, but the others were eager to put Exveemon and Davis to work.

Yumi laughed lightly as Davis fell off Exveemon's shoulder, and Miharumon leaned her head on Yumi's hip, laughing to herself. Everything is how it should be. Yumi thought, It should stay just the way it is…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next day was a free day, and Yumi was lying in bed, wondering what she should do, when she thought of Ken. She felt bad, remembering that he was feeling the same pain she was. He had lost family…and his Digimon. Yumi sat up, and said, "Iinomon…let's go see Ken." Iinomon nodded, and watched her as she changed and pulled her shoes on. She scooped Iinomon into her arms and left. She walked to the apartment building, and soon found the room. She knocked gently, and a woman opened the door. "Hello." She said, wondering who she was.

"Hello, I was a friend of Ken's before he left. I heard he came back…and thought I should pay him a visit." The woman, obviously his mother, nodded, opening the door wider. Yumi stepped in, with Iinomon nestled in her arms peacefully. "He's in his room…on the computer." Yumi nodded as his mother pointed out the door. She was right outside the door, and knocked softly. She heard a soft, "Come in." and she opened the door. She stepped in, softly closing the door behind her. "Ken…"

He was sitting at a computer, looking at the Digivice on the keyboard. "Are…are you okay?" Iinomon questioned, feeling bad. He looked up with surprise to hear Iinomon's voice, and Yumi said, "Ken…I just…want to help. You may not know it, but we want to help you." He was thinking, and said, "I need…to go to the Digital World…to find Wormmon." Yumi understood, and said, "I know where to look." She held her Digivice, and they went through his computer to the Digital World. They were in the desert, but Miharumon didn't complain. They soon reached Primary Village. It looked just like Yumi remembered, and Miharumon breathed in the scent. Ken started looking around for Wormmon's Digiegg, but he forgot what it looked like.

Yumi looked at all of them, but she had no idea what the Digiegg looked like. Some baby Digimon were mad at Ken, saying there was no way to change the past. Miharumon said, "There may be no way to change the past, but you can change the future." Ken's Crest of Kindness began to glow, and so did a Digiegg. He touched the Digiegg, and it showed Leafmon.

Leafmon forgave Ken, and Yumi smiled at the reunion, remembering her own with Miharumon, and knelt by her Digimon's side, wrapping her arms around Miharumon's neck and hugging her tight. They went back to the real world with Leafmon, and Yumi left as Ken had his moment with his parents. Iinomon nodded at Leafmon, waving a paw, and they were out the door.

As they walked back to Yumi's house, Yumi said, "Iinomon…I missed you…I don't think I was even myself…while you were gone." Iinomon said, "I missed you…while in my Digiegg. I'm sorry…I caused you so much pain, Yumi." Yumi smiled, and said, "You're forgiven, Iinomon." She hugged her tight, saying, "I can never be mad at you."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

They had been fixing the Primary village, and had to go back again to finish up. Veemon tried to Digivolve to Exveemon, but he failed. Yumi wanted to experiment, and Miharumon tried to Digivolve to Haramon, but failed. Miharumon was getting frustrated after so many failed attempts, and said, "Let's just start working."

T.K. and Kari left to look at something, and Yolei and Cody went to work, leaving Davis and Veemon to watch the little kids. Obana and Yumi went to continue painting, when the ground shook below them, and Yumi looked up to see a large Digimon. "Ankylomon." Miharumon said, trying to stay on her feet. She saw a small light, and knew they were being attacked. She ran forward, and Yumi followed her. "It's Thundermon!"

Thundermon saw them, and tried to attack them. Cody flew in the air, and was caught by an unknown Digimon. Miharumon Digivolved to Haramon, catching Thundermon in her jaws, but didn't crush him before he shocked her. Haramon noticed the unknown Digimon, and said, "Stingmon…that's strange…" Before Yumi could ask, Stingmon destroyed Thundermon, and Ken appeared on a building.

He went over to Ken and Dedigivolved to Wormmon before Ken left. Yumi was puzzled, and Haramon Dedigivolved to Miharumon. Davis was still playing with the baby Digimon, and everyone sat on a swing set. Yumi looked at a cliff, where a Control Spire had been, and didn't see it anywhere. "Where'd that Control Spire go?" She questioned, making everyone look at the cliff. "Maybe it disappeared before Thundermon attacked…and that's why Armadillomon and Miharumon were able to Digivolve." Everyone agreed, but Yumi's mind was still racing as they decided to go home, and she said, "There's more to this…I know it."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Yumi was sitting in front of her computer, bored to death, when, though the Digiport, she heard Mimi call for help. She bolted upright, and Iinomon jumped onto the keyboard. Yumi held out her Digivice, going to the Digital World, and met up with the others. Miharumon Armor-Digivolved to Michiyomon, and Yumi jumped onto her back. Michiyomon led them to Mimi, and Yumi asked, "What's wrong?" "Golemon is going to destroy the dam and flood the city!" Yumi got off Michiyomon's back, and saw Mimi holding an injured Palmon.

"Michiyomon, give him your best shot." Michiyomon nodded, ready to avenge Palmon, and flew down with the other Digimon. Golemon was already climbing the dam, and Pegasusmon and Nefertimon used Golden Noose. When they had captured him, Michiyomon shot a Howling Missile. It didn't affect him, and Raidramon's, Digmon's, and Shurimon's attacks didn't do anything at all. Golemon smashed Pegasusmon and Nefertimon against the dam, and Michiyomon flew up, followed by Masahiromon, who shot his Jackal Claw.

They bounced off harmlessly, and Michiyomon bit down on Golemon's arm as he punched a hole in the dam. As the other Digimon ran to stop the water, Golemon smashed Michiyomon against the dam, trying to wrench loose her hold. She refused to let go, and Masahiromon flew up, shooting his Jackal Claw. It didn't work, but he flew up as fast as he could, and bit down hard on Golemon's other arm, which was about to punch Michiyomon. "Michiyomon!!" Yumi yelled. Davis said, "We need to help! Let's call Ken." Yumi nodded, not minding, but Yolei and Cody were opposed to the idea. Yumi said, "The only way to win is to destroy Golemon." "We can't! We'll be no better then Ken!" Yolei objected, and Cody agreed.

"Yolei, you need to make tough decisions in order to save lives! I know you don't like it, but Ken did what he thought was best! I won't have you judging him solely on his past! People can change! I've changed myself, and I think Ken deserves a second chance!" Yumi retorted. Before Yolei could retort, cries of pain were heard from the Digimon, and everyone looked at the dry riverbed to see all of the Digimon in their Rookie forms, beaten up on the floor. "MIHARUMON!!"

Yumi yelled, and looked to the dam to see Golemon about to punch it. She knew that if he succeeded, their Digimon would drown in the current, when Palmon woke up, telling them that Golemon was made from a Control Spire. T.K. surmised that Thundermon must have been made from a Control Spire too, and that Ken already knew. Stingmon appeared, stopping Golemon from breaking the dam, and attacked him.

After a while, Yolei's Digivice began to glow, and Hawkmon Digivolved to Aquilamon. Together, Stingmon and Aquilamon destroyed Golemon, and the dam was saved. Ken apologized for what he'd done, and Davis asked him to join them. Miharumon said, "We need your help, Ken, but take your time with your decision. We won't force you into it." "Thank you, Miharumon."

He never would have imagined Miharumon forgiving him for all of the things he'd done to her, but it made him believe that the others would come around, too. He left, and Yumi said, "He'll come back. He's Digidestined after all." If Matt came back to the group, then Ken can too. She thought.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

They were fixing a stone bridge, and Haramon was getting frustrated from the rockslides Davis kept causing. She snapped at him, saying, "Don't-Touch-ANYTHING!" They eventually fixed the bridge, and everyone was walking away when Miharumon heard something. She turned around to see Minotarumon running towards the bridge, and punch it, starting to break it apart. Veemon Armor-Digivolved to Raidramon and ran down. They were hit into the river, and Hawkmon Digivolved to Aquilamon, lifting Minotarumon into the air, and accidentally dropping him onto the bridge, destroying a chunk of it. Obana hit her forehead with the heel of her hand in frustration, and Patamon and Gatomon Armor-Digivolved to Pegasusmon and Nefertimon.

They used Golden Noose, binding Minotarumon, and Raidramon used Thunder Blast, destroying the Control Spire Digimon. Davis was depressed that the bridge was part destroyed, and Yumi said, "It could be worse…the whole bridge could have been destroyed." They were about to start working when Cody got an e-mail from Izzy saying that there was a strange flux in power near their location. They headed to the desert, and saw Ken's base. Izzy explained that it was going to explode, so Davis thought that Ken's Crest of Kindness might be the only thing that could stop it.

He kept sending e-mails, and Yumi started to worry, as the small explosions from the base grew larger. Suddenly, Miharumon snarled, bristling angrily, and Yumi turned to see a strange woman. "What do you want?" Miharumon snarled, getting into a pouncing position. "It's time I destroyed you meddlesome Digidestined." She used Spirit Needle, and ten Control Spires made Okuwamon. Miharumon snarled at the Ultimate level Digimon clone before Digivolving to Haramon. She shot a Howling Tornado, making the large bug stop for a moment. The others Digivolved to Champion while Gatomon Armor-Digivolved to Nefertimon. They all jumped at him, and were beaten down. Everyone else Dedigivolved except Haramon and Exveemon.

Haramon snarled as she jumped at the Control Spire Digimon's throat, and a hand came to swat her away. She closed her eyes, and opened them to see Stingmon hit the hand away. "Stingmon!" Okuwamon grabbed her with his jaws around her midsection, and she struggled vainly to get free, only to have the air forced out of her lungs. Akiramon struggled to rise to his feet, and used Jackal Kick on Okuwamon, but was knocked away. Obana ran to her fallen partner, and Yumi had to watch as hers was slowly crushed. "HARAMON!!!" The strange woman said, "Destroy her, already! She's the only one that stands in our way!" Okuwamon was prepared to crush her, and Yumi yelled, "HARAMON!!!!" when there was a strange light. Yumi turned to see Exveemon and Stingmon DNA-Digivolve to Paildramon.

Haramon cried out in pain, and Yumi didn't want to lose her again. "HARAMON!!!!!!!!" Paildramon hit Okuwamon on the head, making him lose his grip on Haramon. She fell to the ground, and Dedigivolved to Miharumon. Yumi ran forward and knelt by her Digimon, and said, "Miharumon! Miharumon are you okay?" Miharumon nodded, saying, "It didn't hurt too bad." Yumi smiled, and put Miharumon's head on her lap.

The explosions got worse, and Ken and Davis ran to the base. Yumi stood up, and Miharumon followed her as she ran after them. That's when Okuwamon nearly hit Yumi. Paildramon hit him at the last moment, making Okuwamon miss. Yumi shielded her face with her arms, and she heard the woman say, "You should be destroyed." "On the contrary…it's you who should be destroyed." Yumi retorted, venom dripping from her words. Miharumon snarled as the woman said, "You can't defeat me, you weakling."

Miharumon's snarl shot up in her throat, and she said, "That's what Piedmon said before I destroyed him. I guess you want me to destroy you, too." Miharumon shot a Howling Inferno, but she dodged, saying, "I'll see you again. You can't defeat me with only one DNA-Digivolved Digimon." As long as that Miharumon doesn't DNA-Digivolve, I'll be fine. She thought as she left in a swirl of sand. Yumi was confused, until an explosion shook the ground, and she saw Paildramon defeat Okuwamon and fly towards it.

Miharumon Digivolved to Haramon, and Yumi jumped on her back. They raced there in time to see Paildramon destroy the generator, and helped everyone get away from the base before Paildramon destroyed it. They came back as Leafmon and Chibomon. Davis tried to convince Ken that they were friends, but Ken just didn't feel he deserved it. Haramon said, "Ken…" He paused, looking at her.

"By doing this…you're only hurting yourself." He absorbed that before walking away. Haramon carried the kids and some Digimon on her back and raced back to the TV. They were soon back in the real world, and Yolei called Izzy. He wanted to talk with them about DNA-Digivolving the next day.

Yumi went home, and Yumi said, "I think…you were right before, Iinomon." "Right about what?" "I feel…an evil presence. I think…an old enemy is going to come back." Iinomon shivered, snuggling against Yumi's chest. Yumi sighed as she opened her front door, and remembered when the Bakemon had come and taken her mother away. She didn't know why it had popped into her head, but she shook it away before walking into her apartment and closing the door behind her. She fed Iinomon and took a shower before snuggling into bed, with Iinomon already asleep beside her. The next morning, she woke up on her own.

She changed quietly, seeing that Iinomon was still asleep, and pulled her shoes on before picking up Iinomon and leaving. She went to Izzy's apartment building and saw everyone already there, waiting for her. "Sorry I'm late!" She said, and they walked in. They were sitting in a circle around Izzy in his bedroom. He explained how, in DNA-Digivolving, the strongest part of one Digimon and the strongest part of the other were merged, making a Digimon stronger than either alone. He also told the new kids how, before, the original Digidestined had given up the power of their crests to blanket the Digital World and protect it. Of course, with the power of their crests gone, their Digimon could no longer Digivolve to Ultimate.

Iinomon's ears lowered, and Yumi put a hand on her partner's head. He also explained how a DNA-Digivolved Digimon was as strong as an Ultimate anyway. Yolei was eager to try out DNA-Digivolving when Izzy's mother came in with food and drinks.

Yumi took a cup and a donut before she sat back down. His mother questioned where his friend Tentomon was, and Yumi nearly choked. Tsubasamon took the time that Obana was in shock to eat the rest of her donut. Yumi sighed, thinking, Well, I guess DNA-Digivolving will be a way to make Endohmon come back.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

They had been destroying Control Spires all day, and Haramon felt good venting out her anger. When all the Control Spires in that area were destroyed, they went back to the real world. Yumi was holding Iinomon as they stood around the computer with the others. Yolei said that Ken was still destroying Control Spires, and they stayed in the computer lab for a while before walking through the halls. They all got an e-mail from the strange woman, telling them to meet her at Giga House. They all ran back to the computer lab, and Yumi asked, "Everyone agrees that if it's too dangerous, we leave?" They all nodded before going back to the Digital World.

They were in front of a massive house, which made them look like ants. Yumi sighed, saying, "I don't even want to go in there now. She might try to destroy us with a giant flyswatter." Miharumon didn't have a good feeling about the place, and agreed with Yumi. Ken came, and insisted he go in alone. Davis dismissed the idea in a heartbeat, saying that, if anything big happened, Ken would need him in there. T.K. thought it would be best if they split up into two groups. The first group would go inside, and when they ran into trouble, the second group would go in and help. Davis and Ken were obviously the first people in the first group, and Cody decided to go with them. Yumi sighed, saying, "I guess I'll go with you guys." "You don't have to, Yumi."

Cody said. "The place seems…dangerous, and I'm not letting you guys go in there without me and Miharumon." Miharumon nodded, and the group split up. Yumi's group was in front of the house, wondering how they were supposed to get in, and went in through a window. They were in a large kitchen, and were walking along the counter when Miharumon stopped, ears perked, sniffing the air. She looked around, trying to pinpoint the noise, and looked at the sink. Yumi looked at Miharumon, wondering what was wrong, and Miharumon said, "Roachmon!" An army of Roachmon erupted from the sink drain, scurrying towards them. All of the Digimon Digivolved, and kept off the army. Haramon got frustrated as the number didn't decrease, and they decided to get away. "We're outnumbered." Yumi said, and jumped on Haramon's back.

They followed the others, when they reached the bathroom, and Exveemon sprayed the Roachmon away. They tried to move again, and Kunemon appeared on the washing machine. Stingmon went to attack them, but they shocked him. Haramon was on her way, but they already threw Ken and Stingmon into the moving water in the machine. Haramon shot the Kunemon away with a Howling Tornado, and jumped on the top, looking for them in the moving water. Submarimon and Cody drilled into the machine, and caught Stingmon and Ken. They flew out of the water, and drilled their way into the ventilation system.

Haramon jumped up, followed by Exveemon, and Submarimon Dedigivolved to Armadillomon. They kept walking through the vent, when the sound of a flute being played echoed to them. The strange woman was there, playing her flute, and Yumi said, "Great, now the old witch wants to have a solo concert." She could see her statement made the woman mad, and Yumi said, "You know you can't win. It's three on one." "Is it, really?" She started playing her flute, and Stingmon turned on Exveemon.

Yumi's mind was racing, and Haramon was agitated, not knowing what to do. It clicked in Yumi's head, and she saw Armadillomon about to Armor-Digivolve to Digmon. "Don't, Cody!!" But her cry came too late, and Digmon was being controlled. Haramon snarled warningly, not wanting to attack him, when he used Rock Cracking, breaking the floor beneath Yumi, Ken, Davis, and Cody. She snarled, jumping on Digmon, digging her fangs into his arm. He threw her off, but she landed on her feet. Yumi had landed on a sitting position on a sticky web, and saw Dokugumon coming to attack them. "Haramon! I need some help!" "I need some, too! Give me a sec!" "We don't have long!" She saw Haramon and Exveemon holding off Stingmon and Digmon, and was looking around frantically for a way out. Cody e-mailed the others, and they were in trouble themselves.

Yumi saw an air conditioner, and said, "We could blow Dokugumon off the web!" She saw a piece of debris, and Ken threw it to Davis, who kicked it. It smacked into the on button, and the air blew Dokugumon off, breaking the web. Yumi cried out as she fell from the web, and Haramon heard, jumping down and catching her. They were on a large bed, and Exveemon came down, helping everyone to the ground before Stingmon and Digmon came down. He Dedigivolved to Veemon, and they looked around for a place to hide. They found a dresser, and opened it, with help from Haramon, who helped them in.

Yumi was the last one in, and she said, "Haramon, come in here." "I…can't." "Haramon?" "Stay in there. Don't come out, no matter what you hear." "Haramon!" Yumi yelled, but Haramon shoved the drawer closed. Yumi pounded on the dresser, trying to open it, hearing snarls and growls as a fight ensued. Suddenly, she heard a whimper, and something big smashed a dent into the drawer front. Yumi flew back, but got up. She knew that Haramon was losing, and she needed to help her.

She saw Digmon and Stingmon trying to cut their way in, and Yumi tried to get to the front. As Davis held her back, Cody and Ken came up with a plan. They e-mailed Yolei, and Yumi had calmed down enough to start thinking strategically. After a few minutes, Stingmon and Digmon had broken into the drawer, and everyone was in the back, as far away as they could get.

At that moment, a strange sound echoed through the gargantuan house, and Digmon and Stingmon were back to their old selves. Yumi didn't have time to be happy. She needed to check on Haramon. She climbed out through the hole that Stingmon had made, and saw Iinomon, and the woman had her foot on her. "IINOMON!!!" She glared at the woman. "Get away from her, you…witch!" She was angry, and, as everyone got out of the drawer, and Veemon Digivolved to Exveemon and him and Stingmon DNA-Digivolved, the woman transformed into Arukenimon. She picked up an unconscious Iinomon, and threw her.

Yumi ran, catching Iinomon before she hit the wall, but Yumi's back made contact, full-force. As Yumi ground her teeth in pain, Paildramon fought off Arukenimon. The fight soon went into the kitchen again, and the others joined them. Yumi ran with everybody to the dining room, and they set up some traps. Paildramon lead her in, and she fell for every one. Yumi had a giant flyswatter standing upright, and released her grip on it, smashing it on Arukenimon.

She got out from underneath, and everyone faced her down fearlessly now. Suddenly, Mummymon appeared, and defeated all of the Digimon. He escaped with Arukenimon, and Yumi cradled Iinomon in her arms, saying, "We'll get them…soon."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

They had been destroying Control Spires the whole morning, and Haramon asked, "Can we take a break?" "Sure." Yumi smiled, patting Haramon on the head as she Dedigivolved to Miharumon. T.K. and Kari went to get some sodas, and Yumi sat down on a rock. Miharumon was sleeping soundly beside her until she heard Yolei and Davis talking about a plan to bring Ken and Cody together as friends. Miharumon said, "They're going to try and get them to be friends?" "Who?" Yumi questioned, but noticed Ken and Cody sitting apart from each other. "Oh…"

She saw Davis say something, and Armadillomon Armor-Digivolved to Digmon and Wormmon Digivolved to Stingmon before they destroyed a Control Spire. Yumi watched as Armadillomon and Wormmon were happy, but Ken and Cody didn't say a word. After they said something to Davis and Yolei, Ken left with Wormmon. She got off the rock, and asked, "What did you guys do?" Davis pointed at Yolei, saying, "IT WAS HER IDEA!!!" Yumi massaged her temples, saying, "I asked what you guys did, not whose idea it was." Cody went on top of a huge rock, and no one could coax him to come down.

After T.K. and Kari got back, Yumi had to explain the situation, and sighed as she grabbed a soda. As she took a drink, Davis said, "Maybe I should talk to them about acting their own age…" Yumi choked on her drink in surprise, and coughed. "E-Excuse me!" She saw a Jeep, with Arukenimon and Mummymon in it. She tensed, glaring, and Miharumon snarled. Davis thought they were mad at him, until Yumi turned him around. "What do you want here, Arukenimon?" Yumi asked. "So you could meet a new friend…"

She pulled out hairs and used Spirit Needle. Many Control Spires lifted into the air as the Jeep drove away. Miharumon Digivolved to Haramon, Akiramon to Kazumamon, Veemon to Exveemon, Armadillomon to Ankylomon, Hawkmon to Aquilamon, Patamon Armor-Digivolved to Pegasusmon, and Gatomon to Nefertimon. Kari went on Nefertimon, and T.K. on Pegasusmon, and flew ahead. The Control Spires converged, and made Black Wargreymon.

Yumi's eyes widened as her heartbeat quickened, hammering her ribcage. "Black Wargreymon." Haramon said, stopping when a black light hit Nefertimon and Pegasusmon out of the sky, knocking them out. "Kari! T.K.!" Yumi yelled, worried. Kazumamon shot a Piercing Arrow at Black Wargreymon, who brushed it off like a mosquito before jumping down, punching Kazumamon.

"Kazumamon!" Obana yelled. Haramon shot a Howling Tornado, making him jump back. Haramon jumped at him, using Slashing Fangs, but he caught her, throwing her into a rock. "Haramon!" Yumi yelled, running to Haramon's head. "Are you okay?" "I'm…fine. He'll have to try harder to bring ME down…" Yumi smiled, when Aquilamon left with Yolei.

Haramon stood, shooting a Howling Tornado, and dodged, shielding Yumi, as he tried to slash at her. Aquilamon came back with Ken and Stingmon, who DNA-Digivolved with Exveemon to become Paildramon. They shot at him, but it didn't even make a scratch." Yumi felt her hope sink, and said, "If no one can Digivolve further, we're sunk!"

At that moment, he began to glow brightly with a destructive force, and Haramon shielded her from the brunt of the attack. Everyone Dedigivolved, and Yumi felt loosely connected to the world…in a place between consciousness and unconsciousness. She saw Black Wargreymon disobey Arukenimon and leave. She thought, I wonder…if the others are alright…She passed out the next moment.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

They were back in the computer lab, and Yumi said, "Black Wargreymon is really tough. If only more Digimon could DNA-Digivolve…" "But we'd need to find our partners." Iinomon pointed out. "Well…we won't know that until the time is right…" "I say we go back to the Digital World and show them what we're made of!" T.K. said.

Everyone agreed, and went to the Digital World. They were walking through a forest when Gatomon stopped, saying, "Wait! This is where I lost my tail ring!" Everyone stopped, and Kari asked, "Are you sure?" "Positive!" Miharumon sniffed the air, saying, "We might as well look." Everyone agreed, and started searching.

Kari and Yolei disappeared with their Digimon, and the others split up to find them. "Kari! Yolei!" Yumi yelled as Miharumon tried to scent them out. They didn't find them, but, after an hour or two, Davis ran up, saying they'd found them with Ken. She raced there with Davis, and was relieved to see them safe and sound, but…she couldn't help thinking that something bad was going to happen soon…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Yumi was sitting in her room reading, with Iinomon sleeping on her lap, when she decided to check her e-mail. She saw an e-mail from Kari, saying something was going on in the Digital World. Yumi shook Iinomon awake before turning on her computer and going to the Digital World.

Miharumon Digivolved to Haramon, and ran to where Kari and Davis were, with Yumi on her back. Knightmon was about to slash Pegasusmon, but Haramon shot a Howling Tornado. It knocked Knightmon over, and Haramon ran up, using Slashing Fangs. Knightmon was able to dodge, and raised his sword. Before Haramon could slash at him, wrapping wound around her neck and forelegs, holding her back. "Mummymon!" Yumi said, trying to free Haramon. Arukenimon wrapped up Gatomon, Aquilamon, and Exveemon, while Mummymon tried to stay ahead of Haramon's savage fangs.

When it looked like they were going to lose, Stingmon appeared, freeing Gatomon, Aquilamon, and Exveemon. They DNA-Digivolved to Paildramon and Silphymon before attacking Arukenimon and Mummymon. Knightmon destroyed some of the ring on a stone, and it started to glow red. "The Destiny Stone!" Haramon said as she jumped at Knightmon. As they wrestled, Yumi saw black clouds rolling in, and Arukenimon and Mummymon fleeing. "It's Black Wargreymon!" The next moment, Haramon jumped away from Knightmon, who was destroyed by Black Wargreymon. He then used a small Terra Destroyer, hitting the stone.

"Stop!" Haramon yelled, biting down on his arm. He threw her away, and blasted the others with a Terra Destroyer, making them Dedigivolve. Haramon rose shakily, and shot a Howling Tornado. He tried to slash at Yumi, but Haramon took the blow. "Why do you protect her? Is it because you have a heart?" "I have a heart…and she's one of the most important people to me…I won't let you hurt them…that's what makes me strong…"

"But you get hurt for them…would you really give up your life for them?" "I've done it once before…and I'm willing to do it again." "Don't do it, Haramon!" Haramon hesitated a moment before running in, using Slashing Fangs. He blocked with his shield, and she left a dent. She jumped back, and he used Terra Force. It struck her hard, making her Dedigivolve to Miharumon before hitting the ground. "Miharumon!"

Yumi yelled, running to her partner's side. Black Wargreymon went back to hammering the Destiny Stone with Terra Force, and destroyed it. A tornado appeared where the stone used to be, sucking everything in. Yumi held onto Miharumon as tight as she could as she saw the warp in space grow larger, knowing they had to do something before the Digital World was destroyed…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

More and more Destiny Stones were being destroyed, and it broke Yumi's heart. There were two left, and Yumi was determined to save them both. The first one they found was at the bottom of the ocean, so Cody went down with Submarimon. Haramon said, "We'll get him this time. He won't win." Yumi nodded, and the ground shook violently as Black Wargreymon appeared. Paildramon and Silphymon attacked him, but he was too powerful. Haramon jumped up, shooting a Howling Tornado, but he cut it in half, hitting her away. Kazumamon shot a Piercing Arrow, but it didn't even scratch Black Wargreymon's armor. He made the sea part by using Terra Force, and Cody stood in his way.

"Cody!" Yumi, on Haramon's back, jumped in-between them. "He has a HEART, Yumi! It would be like destroying Haramon!" Yumi was shaken by Cody's words, and she said, "I just can't let him hurt anyone else." Haramon snarled, saying, "If only I could Digivolve to Ayumimon…" "If only…" Black Wargreymon ran at them, and while Angemon saved Cody and Armadillomon, the stone began to glow. "Haramon! Digivolve!" Haramon Dedigivolved to Miharumon before Warp-Digivolving to Ayumimon. "Who's this?" "My name's Ayumimon. If you want a challenge, here I am." Ayumimon used Rock Fist, punching him in the face.

He used Terra Force, but she used Wall of Earth, though it shattered, and used Ice Sword. He blocked it, and threw the sword. She used Water Whip, pinning his arms to his sides. "Ayumimon…be careful…" Black Wargreymon used Black Tornado, breaking the whip, and went straight for the Destiny Stone. "NO!!" Ayumimon used Lightning Bolt, but it struck a moment too late. The Destiny Stone was already destroyed. Yumi felt her knees shake as a large Digimon appeared, but it looked like a hologram.

When it disappeared, Black Wargreymon got mad and left. Ayumimon Dedigivolved to Miharumon, who whimpered, falling into a sitting position.

"I failed, Yumi. I wasn't fast enough. I should have destroyed him when I had the chance! But…" "But…" "Cody said…he had a heart…I can't kill anything with a heart…" Yumi understood, and hugged her Digimon, saying, "At least you tried." They went back to the real world, and Davis thought it would be a good idea if they all went to his house to think of ways to protect the last Destiny Stone. "Sorry, but I can't make it. See you guys later, though!" Yumi said before going home, Iinomon sulking in her arms. She got home before her mom, and went to the couch. "I wonder who our partner will be, though…" "Maybe T.K., or Cody…it could be Obana…" "Your right. All I really want is to protect our worlds. As long as I do that, I don't care who I'm paired with."

The night was uneventful, and she woke up to her phone ringing. She picked it up. "Hello…" "Hey! It Kari. We need you to help look for the last Destiny Stone." "Okay, okay…I'll be there in a sec…" She hung up the phone, changed, and shook Iinomon awake. When they made it to the Digital World, Miharumon had finally broken her complaining habit. They had been walking around for a while when they saw China Town. "Let's take a break…PLEASE! I'm hungry…" Miharumon said, giving Yumi the puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine. Let's go eat. Come on, Obana." They headed to a restaurant…to find Arukenimon and Mummymon there already. "What are you weirdo's doing here?" Yumi demanded as Miharumon Digivolved to Haramon, snarling. After all of the Digimon had Digivolved to their Champion levels, Haramon shot a Howling Tornado. Arukenimon dodged, and Haramon used Slashing Fangs, almost cutting the evil Digimon in half.

The others were forced back, and, without Ken there, Exveemon couldn't DNA-Digivolve, and Gatomon and Aquilamon didn't have enough energy. "Well isn't THIS great!" Yumi complained quietly, before Haramon was thrown back against Kazumamon.

At that moment, Arukenimon and Mummymon Dedigivolved and ran away, chasing Digitamamon and another Digimon. That's when Ken arrived, and they all agreed they had to replenish themselves before giving chase. They made a quick meal, and ate greedily…at least, Miharumon did.

At that moment, the sky went dark and thunder and lightning streaked the sky. "Something must have happened to the Destiny Stone!" Yumi was on her feet in a moment, and they all ran, following the powerful glow from the Destiny Stone. They saw Black Wargreymon was there already, so they DNA-Digivolved. Paildramon and Silphymon held him off, but they were losing. That's when Ankylomon and Angemon DNA-Digivolved into Shakkoumon. They were doing well, but he was about to destroy the stone. Yumi turned to Obana, saying, "It's time we worked together."

Obana nodded, and Haramon and Kazumamon DNA-Digivolved into Yumimon. Yumimon was a young woman with white hair and blackened tips. She had chest armor and a white and black fur skirt. She wore a mask that was half white wolf and half white jackal, and had a long staff with a long blade at the end. "It's time you went down, Black Wargreymon!" Yumimon used Lunar Staff Strike, where the staff split into three pieces, and it was more flexible and maneuverable. She lashed out at Black Wargreymon, and he used his shield.

As it cracked with the force of all of the attacks, Yumimon said, "We can't let you destroy this world or theirs! We're protecting our friends and everyone else! We won't let you hurt them!" With that, the blade on the staff shattered his shield, making him fly away. That's when a strange light caught Yumimon's eye, and she turned to see the Destiny Stone glowing by the power of the Digivices. That's when Azulongmon appeared, and he convinced Black Wargreymon to stop fighting.

As he left, all of the Digimon Dedigivolved. Amanemon jumped into Yumi's arms, and she hugged her tight. "You must be the Digidestined. I am Azulongmon. I protect the western region of the Digital World." "Are we done saving the worlds? Can we stop fighting?" Yumi questioned, holding Amanemon close. "No. There is a force more powerful than Arukenimon and Mummymon out there, and you must stop it. I believe in your crests." "Our crests?" "Yes. The Crest of Light and the Crest of Hope were brought back to help us fight the darkness." "But what about the Crest of Loyalty and the Crest of Trust?" "They are what binds you all together! If it weren't for your loyalty, none of you would be here right now! And without Obana's trust, you never would have DNA-Digivolved." "But…what about the Destiny Stones?" "I'll plant my Seeds of Light, and, one day, they will take on the same purpose as the Destiny Stones."

He grew serious as he continued. "But protect the worlds. Remember, wherever there is darkness, there is light. That is the balance of the worlds." With that, he left, and Yumi said, "And wherever there's trouble, we'll be there to fix it!"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

They had just destroyed a whole field of Control Spires, when Ken invited everyone to a Christmas party. "I'd love to go! But…well, Matt's concert is tonight, and I can't miss it." After that, they got the other original Digimon and reunited them with their partner's. Yumi went with Matt to his rehearsal, and waited in a seat for the show.

All the original Digidestined joined her, and, after all the seats were full, the concert started. Suddenly, a lot of interference came in, and Darktyrannomon smashed in, followed by Bakemon. Iinomon snarled, Digivolving to Miharumon, and Yumi said, on her feet, "How'd he get here?" They all went outside, and saw Digimon everywhere. Miharumon tried ton Digivolve, and Yumi looked around, spotting a Control Spire. "How in the world…?!" Tai called Kari, and, soon, they came, destroying the Control Spire. "I'm going to beat them the old fashioned way!"

Miharumon Digivolved to Haramon, shooting a Howling Tornado, and she got into a vicious fight with a large flying Digimon. Kazumamon went to help her as the others started sending them back to the Digital World through Izzy's laptop. "Izzy's the only person I know that carries his laptop everywhere…but I'm not complaining this time!" Once all of the Digimon were gone, Yumi asked, "How'd they get here? And how'd the Control Spire get built?" "Arukenimon." Yumi turned to Ken. "Arukenimon can travel freely between the worlds. It must have been her!" "I agree!" They walked Ken to his house, and then went home themselves. "You're the best present ever!" Yumi said, hugging Miharumon.

"And you're the best FRIEND ever!" Yumi smiled, and lifted Miharumon onto her bed. The next morning, she woke up and turned on the TV. There were reports of Control Spires and Digimon popping up all over the world! Tai came over, saying they were going to go to Izzy's house to formulate a plan. She nodded, got ready quickly, and ran out with Miharumon.

They made it to Izzy's, and he said that there were thousands of Digidestined kids all over the world. They started contacting them, and Izzy brought Gennai. Miharumon wagged her tail, happy, and he showed them one of Azulongmon's orbs. It's light shone on them, and Miharumon felt strength, power, flowing through her veins.

It was a familiar power, something she'd had before…and lost. They soon saw Imperialdramon, and Gennai explained that the light allowed all of the original Digimon to Digivolve to their Ultimate and/or Mega forms. "Really? YES! YES! YES!!!" Miharumon was happy as a puppy, and Imperialdramon returned. They went down to meet him, and Gennai said, "Meet the other Digidestined in the seven spots I told you."

They nodded, and he left. They all got onto Imperialdramon, and Miharumon said, "We're going to save the world again. Good thing we've got plenty of help this time!" "I agree with you on that! The only thing I want to know is what will happen HERE while we're gone…"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Imperialdramon dropped off Yumi and Obana in Chile, and Miharumon said, "So…do we know where these Digidestined are?" "No…but we will." Miharumon and Akiramon Digivolved to Haramon and Kazumamon before they set off. "Haramon, sniff out the rogue Digimon! If we find them, we'll find the Digidestined kids!" They didn't have to go far to find a large Monochromon rampaging a city. A Gardromon was holding it off a young girl, and Yumi jumped off Haramon's back. "It's time to kick some Monochromon butt, Haramon!" Haramon Digivolved to Endohmon, and used Leaf Hurricane to knock the Monochromon off of a tiring Gardromon. "Are you okay?" Yumi asked as she ran over to the girl, Obana right behind her.

"I'm fine…was that YOUR Digimon?" Yumi nodded, and noticed the girl relax. "I heard there were other Digidestined, but I didn't think that you'd come to help…" "We need to get Monochromon back to the Digital World, but Gardromon needs to help!" The girl seemed puzzled, and Obana held up the laptop Izzy had given her as an anniversary gift…just like Izzy… "Gardromon needs to go back to the Digital World. He'll be safe there, I promise." The girl seemed reluctant, but she agreed when she saw Monochromon whip Endohmon and Kazumamon into a building.

Gardromon held the struggling Monochromon as Yumi opened a Digital Gate, and both went back. "Are there any more Digimon here?" That's when a Darktyrannomon busted through a building, almost hitting the children. "I'll take that as a 'yes'…" Darktyrannomon tried to run over them, but Endohmon got in the way, throwing him a different direction. "Keep the gate open!" she ordered before she ran after the rising Digimon. Yumi kept her D-3 aimed at the screen as the two Digimon attempted to subdue the Darktyrannomon without destroying him.

Finally, Endohmon had him restrained with a shuriken at his throat and Kazumamon was standing on his snout with an arrow aimed in between his eyes. "Send him back already!" Darktyrannomon was sucked into the computer, and Endohmon Dedigivolved to Haramon. "Are there anymore?" She questioned, lieng down with her head on her paws. "No…there aren't any more…" Yumi sighed with relief, and they decided to stay with her until they headed back to Japan. I still feel like something really bad is going to happen… She thought, looking up at Haramon. What if I lose her again?


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

After finally getting back to Japan, Yumi and Miharumon ate a feast, and slept into the morning. Yumi woke up to her radio, a news bulletin, talking about many kidnapped children. Miharumon's snarl had woken her, and she sat up sleepily, asking, "What's wrong?" "I know…someone evil is behind this…" Yumi started waking up fully. "A Digimon?" "Maybe…" Yumi was worried, and she got an e-mail from Matt. She read it quickly, and she got out of bed quickly. As she changed quickly, she said, "There are three Digimon attacking! Marinedevimon, Ladydevimon, and Skullsatamon! We need to go help fight Skullsatamon!"

She was done changing by then, and they ran to the roof, where Miharumon Digivolved to Haramon. After jumping onto her Digimon's back, they set off. They got there to see Skullsatamon defeat Paildramon, Metalgreymon, and Megakabuterimon. Yumi jumped off Haramon's back so she could Digivolve, but she never got the chance. He hit her so hard she crashed into a building. "Haramon!" Yumi called, running to her partner's side. Thankfully, Takumimon arrived with Obana, and used Sonic Sonnet. He dodged, hitting Takumimon away as well.

Paildramon Digivolved to Imperialdramon, but Skullsatamon froze him up. Haramon jumped at him, using Slashing Fangs, but he caught her by the neck before throwing her into the ground. Yumi ran to her head, and asked, "Are you okay, Haramon?" The others arrived, and were easily defeated. The original Digimon Dedigivolved back to their Rookie forms, and Skullsatamon lifted a bus full of kids. Imperialdramon was the only one strong enough, so the original Digimon gave him their power before going back to the Digital World. Haramon said, "It's not enough…we need to give him our power too…" she gave him power, and so did the other Digimon.

Haramon Dedigivolved to her Rookie form, and so did the others, as Imperialdramon Mode Changed to his Fighter Mode. He quickly defeated Skullsatamon, destroying him, and saved the children.  
After he Dedigivolved to Wormmon and Veemon, Daemon appeared. Miharumon's warning snarl was familiar to Yumi's ears, and she tensed. "Who's this, Miharumon?" "An evil Digimon…Daemon." He wanted Ken to come with him, to give him a Dark Spore. Miharumon got in between them, snarling savagely, as Yumi joined her. "We're not letting you take him…I don't care how strong you are…"

Her D-3 started glowing, though she was too focused on Daemon to notice, and Miharumon started glowing just as brightly. "You're the one with the Crest of Loyalty…" Miharumon's snarl shot up in her throat, feeling danger nearby, and her fur started bristling as she bared her fangs. "And if I am?" "Then I need to destroy you." Miharumon, in her rage, shot a Howling Inferno, but he dodged. That's when a truck drove in between them, with Arukenimon on the back. "What do you want, you old witch?"

Yumi questioned spitefully. "We came for Ken…" she listened to someone in the truck. "But my boss doesn't mind taking you as well." Miharumon was getting protective as she tried to protect Yumi from both Daemon and Arukenimon. Arukenimon opened the truck, showing the kidnapped children. "You don't want these little kids to be hurt, now do you?" Miharumon snarled, saying, "You'll regret this, Arukenimon! I'm going to have a new chew toy after this! So you better watch your back!" Ken started walking towards the truck, and Yumi, not wanting to leave him alone, reluctantly followed. "Don't, Yumi!" Yumi held back her tears as she pushed away her partner's voice.

As the truck left, and Daemon with it, Miharumon's fire died down. It had turned to desperation now. "Yumi!" she started chasing the car, with Davis, Veemon, and Wormmon behind her. "Yumi! Yumi, come back!" she felt her own tears as she pushed herself to go faster than her tired legs could go. "YUMI!!!" She collapsed, but they took her into Joe's brother's car, and they started chasing after them. "What do they want with her anyway? Why'd they have to take her? …Why couldn't I protect her…?"

No one had ever seen Miharumon look so depressed…it reminded them of Yumi when Miharumon had been a Digiegg. When they reached the train tracks, and Davis lost his patience, he took Wormmon and Miharumon on Raidramon to chase after them. They finally caught up to the truck, jumping on top of it, but Daemon appeared in front of the truck, making it stop.

Raidramon Dedigivolved to Veemon, and they watched as Arukenimon and Mummymon came out, about to hand Ken and Yumi over to him. Arukenimon was holding onto Yumi, and Miharumon snarled as she jumped on her, digging her fangs into Arukenimon's arm. Arukenimon released Yumi, who scrambled out of reach, before saying, breathless, "Miharumon…I thought you weren't going to make it…"

Miharumon released Arukenimon, running to Yumi. She snuggled against her, saying, "I thought I was going to lose you…" Yumi hugged her neck, saying, "I'm fine…don't worry…" Wormmon and Veemon Digivolved to Stingmon and Exveemon before DNA-Digivolving to Paildramon. But he wasn't strong enough to hold Daemon off. Yumi stood, Miharumon beside her, and she asked, "Do you have enough energy left to Digivolve?"

Miharumon nodded, Digivolving to Haramon, and she ran in, using Howling Tornado, though it didn't do much. That's when Obana ran up, Kazumamon behind her, and Yumi said, "We need to Digivolve, Obana!" Obana nodded as Haramon and Kazumamon DNA-Digivolved to Yumimon. "Show him what happens when you mess with the Digidestined!" Yumimon used Lunar Staff Strike, driving Daemon back, but he shot her away. She then held up her staff, and the blade began to glow as she used Wolf Claw, where a blast was shot out of her staff at the enemy. He moved back, but he hit her away again. "Yumimon! Get in there and beat him up! I believe in you!"

The other DNA-Digivolved Digimon soon joined them with the others, but they weren't strong enough. "We can't do it…we're not strong enough…" Obana was getting depressed when Yumi grabbed her shoulders, saying, "We've faced worse enemies and won! We can do this, Obana! Just believe in our Digimon!" Yumimon took strength from Yumi's words, and attacked again. "We could open a gate to the Dark Ocean…he can't come back from there…" Yumi's eyes widened at Kari's idea, and she nodded.

She saw Yolei and Cody were already lost to despair, and Ken said that he might be able to open a gate with his D-3. Yumi nodded, and he started opening up a gate in the sky above Daemon. He started feeling pain from all of his fears clawing at his heart, and Yumi helped hold up his arm, saying, "Just hold on! We're all here to help you!" Her D-3 started to glow again as everyone else came to hold up his D-3, encouraging him to hold on.

The gate opened, and Daemon was blasted in by all of the Digimon's combined attacks. Oikawa had disappeared, and so had Arukenimon and Mummymon. Yumimon Dedigivolved to Miharumon and Akiramon, and Miharumon ran to Yumi's side, licking her hand. Yumi thought, There's a bigger danger coming…I just know it!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

They had been watching the kids that were given dark spores, but even Davis doubted they could remove the spores. Yumi was watching a young boy with Iinomon when she got an e-mail from Kari. "Miharumon, if you really want revenge on Arukenimon, then let's go." Miharumon nodded, Digivolving to Haramon before Yumi jumped on her back, and they ran off. They soon joined up with T.K., Yolei, and Kari as they chased down a van. Haramon would have shot at them if there weren't so many people around, but, apparently, Mummymon didn't care.

He shot at the other Digimon first, making them Dedigivolve, but Haramon caught him off guard with a Howling Tornado. "This is for taking Yumi!" she used Slashing Fangs, but he shot a blast, aiming for Yumi. Haramon took the hit, but she struggled to stay strong. A strange light flickered on and off, and Yumi knew she was trying to stay in her Champion form. "Haramon!" Haramon, above her, was in obvious pain, and Yumi said, "It's okay…you don't need to fight anymore…"

Before Haramon could relax, another blast smashed into her, making her Dedigivolve and fly into Yumi's arms, unconscious. "Miharumon…" When she looked up, the van and its occupants were gone. She gripped Miharumon tighter, thinking, They'll pay for hurting Miharumon! I'll get them back for all of this pain and suffering…I swear it!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Yumi was with Ken and Davis, Obana at their heels, and they saw a young girl that had a spore. Ken tried to reason with her, but she felt that he was inferior. Iinomon snarled, bristling, but Yumi soothed her. As the girl walked away, she cried out in pain, a red, glowing mark visible on the back of her neck. "The Dark Spore…" Yumi ran forward. "Don't let it control you! You'll be consumed by darkness!"

That's when Oikawa, Arukenimon, and Mummymon appeared, to harvest the Dark Spore. Iinomon jumped to the ground, Digivolving to Miharumon. "Leave the little girl alone!" Yumi saw the others arrive, with Wargreymon, and she said, "I guess we'll have to fight for her then…" "You're a fool!" Yumi's head snapped up at the young girls words. "Whoever said I wanted to get away! You and your stupid dog couldn't hurt anyone anyway!"

Miharumon's snarl shot up in her throat as she said, "Don't you EVER insult Yumi! She's a better person than anyone else I know!" "You're very narrow-minded. She's not a perfect human being, and you're not a perfect Digimon." Miharumon glared at Oikawa, saying, "A perfect being is someone who cares more about others than they do themselves, and Yumi's even risked her own LIFE for others! I've given my life! If you can do better, then show me!" That's when Black Wargreymon arrived, and Cody's grandfather afterwards.

Oikawa almost seemed soothed by the old mans words, but a face flashed before his own, making Miharumon freeze in fright as he harvested the Dark Spore and shot at the old man. Black Wargreymon took the hit, but he was fatally wounded. As Oikawa and his lackeys fled, Black Wargreymon said he'd use his body to seal the Digital Gate above Highten View Terrace. He flew into the air, and dissipated. Yumi kneeled down in front of Miharumon, asking, "What's wrong, Miharumon?" "I…I saw…him…" "Who? Who did you see?" "We were right, Yumi…he's back…"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

They had been watching the children with the Dark Spores gathering at a bridge, and Miharumon was sleeping peacefully on Yumi's lap, while Yumi was leaning on Matt's shoulder, sleepy as well. Someone called Izzy, and he talked for a few minutes before he hung up. "My mom…one sec!" He left in a hurry, and came back with his mother, who had brought some sandwiches. After thanking her, they all started eating, and Izzy's mom left to talk to the children's parents. Yumi looked out of the bushes, and saw Oikawa with the children. "Let's go, guys!" she said, waking Miharumon up. They all sprang out of hiding, but Arukenimon and Mummymon blocked their path.

Oikawa used his laptop to open a gate, with the children chanting, 'Boys and girls, boys and girls, let's go to the Digital World!' A gate opened, and Oikawa, the children, Arukenimon, and Mummymon ran in. "We need to follow them!" Yumi and Miharumon ran ahead, and the others followed…except Matt, Joe, and Izzy. They found themselves in a strange word, and their Digimon Digivolved to fight Arukenimon and Mummymon off. When a huge mouth appeared in the air, Haramon landed next to Yumi, growling too softly to hear, but Yumi could feel the vibration when she put a hand on her neck. The mouth said something about Oikawa hating his only friend, and showed a scene in the past, when the Digital World had been visible in the sky, and they had gone back to face the Dark Masters.

He had given into the darkness, but it wasn't his fault. The scene vanished, and the mouth disappeared as a blue orb seemed to be ripped from Oikawa, creating a double of him. The original fell to the ground, and the copy went to collect the energy from the children. Haramon tried to stop him, but Arukenimon and Mummymon got in the way. As they fought, he finished harvesting the Dark Spores, and the fighting stopped as he transformed into Malomyotismon.

He picked up Arukenimon, and started torturing her. Yumi hugged Haramon's neck, whispering, "Haramon, make it stop! Make it stop!" When he destroyed her, Obana gasped, holding on tight to Kazumamon as Mummymon attacked him angrily. When Mummymon was destroyed, Yumi was shaking, crying into Haramon's fur. Davis tried to convince everyone to fight, but no one was brave enough. Davis turned to Yumi, saying, "You said we could fight any Digimon if we believed in OUR Digimon. Why can't you fight?"

"I…I never wanted this to happen…I felt this was going to happen…but I don't want to lose Haramon…" "You won't lose her! She's stronger than that!" "I lost her to a Digimon much weaker than Malomyotismon, and she was a Mega! I can't lose her again!" No one had seen her cry in so long, and Haramon licked them away, trying to soothe her friend.

Exveemon attacked Malomyotismon alone, determined to keep fighting, and Haramon wanted to help, but when she tried to move, Yumi's grip tightened as she whispered, "Don't leave me…" She looked up as a bright light filled the space, taking her to a different place. She was in the park near her house, sitting with Miharumon under a tree, and it was so…peaceful. Yumi looked up, and saw Malomyotismon. She stood, and Miharumon ran at him, using Howling Inferno. "Miharumon! Don't!" But it was too late. She was destroyed, and no Digiegg came this time. "Miharumon…"

Tears fell from her eyes heavily. "Miharumon…Miharumon, come back! MIHARUMON!!!!" She felt like her heart had been ripped out and thrown at her feet, still beating, but slowly…dying… "Miharumon…my friend…my partner…why'd you have to leave? I need you! I…can't fight without you…I can't sleep without you…I can't…live without you…" she fell to her knees, still crying, when familiar voices came to her ears. "Yumi! Snap out of it! You're not alone!" Kari… "Yumi, get up! You can't just give up!" T.K…. "Yumi! You need to fight the fear in your heart!" Davis… "Wake up, Yumi! We need you!" Yolei… "Yumi! Come back! We're all here to help you!" Cody… "Yumi! Snap out of it! I need your help to DNA-Digivolve!" Obana… and the most important voice of all… "Yumi…wake up…I don't want to lose you to the darkness…I need you…Yumi…I don't know what I'd do without you…"

Yumi's eyes had glazed over, but life came back as she said, "Miharumon…is that you, Miharumon?" A strange shadowy figure appeared beside her, nuzzling her arm. "Miharumon…" She felt happiness wash through her, and she hugged Miharumon around the neck, whispering, "I thought I lost you…" "You'll never lose me…remember that…" With that, she broke free from the illusion, and she was surrounded by all of her friends. "Do you want to get back at Malomyotismon?" Davis questioned, smiling.

"I've never wanted anything more." That's when Haramon, Endohmon, Ayumimon, and Michiyomon appeared, and all of the Digimon attacked him, beating him up badly. That's when the Digimon DNA-Digivolved, and blasted him through to the Digital World. They went through, and their DNA-Digivolved Digimon followed. He started blasting his darkness at the real world, corrupting it. "No…he's going to try and rule both worlds…stop him, Yumimon!" Yumimon used Lunar Staff Strike, but he blasted away all of the Digimon.

"Yumimon!" The Digimon didn't stop trying, when an army of Digimon appeared on the cliffs, led by the original Digimon. Malomyotismon sent out a shockwave of darkness, and lights started shining from earth. "Yumi! I need your strength! I can't do this alone!" Yumi nodded, holding up her D-3, which was glowing just as brightly as the others.

Soon, there were beams of light, and all of the Digidestined from all around the world came to join their Digimon in the battle. "It's time we finished this!" But the children with the Dark Spores…their negative emotions were feeding Malomyotismon, but Davis was able to bring them out of it. They started saying their dreams, what they wanted most, and Yumi smiled, saying, "I've always wanted to open an adoption business for hurt animals." Yumimon smiled, saying, "We're winning!" Dreams, ambitions, wants…they were ringing in the air, and the light of hope destroyed Malomyotismon's body, and the light formed a weapons that Imperialdramon, Fighter Mode, used to destroy his evil shadow. "We did it!"

The DNA-Digivolved Digimon Dedigivolved, and Miharumon ran to Yumi, knocking her over in her joy. "It's finally over…it's really over!" Yumi hugged Miharumon tight. "I'm just happy you won't be hurt anymore…"

25 Years Later 

Years had passed, and everyone had reached their goals. Yumi and Matt got married, having twins, and Yumi had opened an adoption agency for hurt and abused animals. Miharumon enjoyed helping her, and, now that the world was a paradise for Digimon and humans alike, their children had their own Digimon as well.

As their children ran into the Digital World, Yumi looked at all of her friends, thinking, My dream really DID come true…all I really wanted was for everyone to be happy… she smiled as the wind blew her hair into her hair, and she put a hand on Miharumon's head. And it'll be like this for as long as I can help it…


End file.
